


In The End

by amaranth827



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Foster Care, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt-Minor Character, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Superpowers, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, mild Self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 28,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for Roswell New Mexico's Michael Guerin and Alex Manes. Malex!Feel free to send me prompts if you would like in the comments.





	1. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for In The End by Linkin Park. 
> 
> Michael can't get a certain dark-eyed boy out of his mind, and it is messing with his powers.

_It starts with one person knowing before it all goes to crap_. Michael Guerin thought to himself as he sat at the lunch table, looking around at the people chatting with their friends. Max and Isobel Evans, the wonder twins, were seated at the table with him talking about something that had happened in English class. Michael wasn't listening to what they were saying because he was too busy watching Alex Manes, who was the one person that Michael wanted to know the truth about him.

"One thing," Isobel poked Michael hard in the ribs, "I don't know why you are staring a Maria DeLuca, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, you will never make her cool," Isobel said to Michael pushing his arm.

Michael put a hand on his ribs where Isobel had poked him. "I'll keep that in mind, and since when did we become cool?" He wasn't about to tell Izzy that he wasn't interested in Maria, Michael only had eyes for Alex, but had no clue if Alex even liked him, as far as he knew, Alex barely looked at him. Isobel poked him in the ribs again, and Michael knew it was because of his comment about them not being cool.

"All I know is that if you keep staring at her like that you are going to piss me off, Michael," Isobel said, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "You're wasting your time with that one. She is a freak."

"Time is a valuable thing. I don't tend to waste it..." Michael finally pulled his eyes away from Alex and brought them onto Izzy. She had her green eyes narrowed at him. "Some would say we were the freaks, Iz," He said in a low tone and rolled his own hazel eyes at her.

Isobel let out a sigh, rolling her eyes, "Yes, we are freaks, but we don't let our freak flags fly as she does."

Michael shook his head and turned his attention back to the small group of friends sitting three tables away from them. He knew Max was watching that table too, but his eyes were on Liz Ortecho. Max was just as into Liz as Michael was into Alex; they never talked about it though. Michael has kept everything inside about the way he feels about Alex for a very long time. Even though Michael tried once to tell the other teen how he felt, he lost his nerve when he saw Alex hanging out with another boy.

It all fell apart for Michael, that week he lost control of his powers and ended up destroying almost all of Max's things in his room. Max and Michael never talked about what had set him off, but Max wasn't mad at him for it. They went camping in the desert that night, and Max just knew that Michael needed it.

Michael had tried so hard not to like Alex and got so far away from his feelings that he stopped caring about who he hooked up with, the girls at this school liked him, and he let them like him, but in the end, all his thoughts were on Alex. It actually made Michael mad, he hated how much he thought of Alex. He let out a yelp when he felt someone pinch his thigh. "What?"

"Michael," Isobel and Max both hissed out his name.

Michael glanced around. He hadn't realized that he was making things float, luckily no one was paying attention. He let out a sigh and folded his arms on the table, dropping his head on top of them. Michael glanced back at the table and noticed the teens dark eyes were now on him. He swallowed hard and hid his face against his arms again.

"Do you need to go camping tonight?" Max asked in a whisper to Michael. He could feel the energy radiating off his best friend.

Michael just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.


	2. Borrowing Isn't Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!"
> 
> Michael and Max head to the desert for much needed time away from everything and everyone that is stressing Michael out but Max doesn't tell him Isobel is coming along.

"Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!" Michael growled out as he started pacing alongside his truck. Max had done as he said, they had made their way to the desert, for much needed time away from everyone and everything that was stressing Michael out, but what Max hadn't informed Michael of was that Isobel would be coming with them. Michael loved Izzy, he did, but his powers were getting the best of him right now, and she was not helping the situation. Michael turned his gaze on Isobel once he came to a stop at the back of the truck, she was sitting on the tailgate looking ultimately hurt, like he had struck her with his powers. "I'm sorry, Iz..."

Isobel absently wiped the tears from her eyes at the sudden harshness from Michael. Michael was never mean to her, never no matter what she said to him. "We're almost sixteen...two months," She watched Michael and Max both closely. "You both should have better control over your powers now."

Michael sighed as Max hung his head. He knew Max didn't like talking about his powers with their sister. "I do most of the time," Michael sat down on the tailgate beside Isobel. He wrapped his arm around Isobel's shoulder. "Do you want Max to take you home now?"

Isobel nodded. She wasn't a fan of coming out to the desert to stay more than a few minutes, not since their fourteenth birthday. She watched as Michael and Max unloaded the back of the truck, they had their tent, sleeping bags, cooler (she was pretty sure had beer and nail polish remover in it), pillows, their bags, a couple gallons of water, a couple of folding chairs, and a guitar (she knew Michael didn't own one and wondered where he got it.) "Who did you steal this from?" She decided to ask.

"I took it from the school," Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. He heard both of them sigh at him. "I will return it on Monday. Borrowing isn't stealing."

Isobel let out a chuckle, "who does it belong to?"

Michael shrugged again, "I don't know..." The truth was he did know who it belonged too; it belonged to Alex Manes, the boy he is crushing on. He could picture Alex's dark brown eyes narrow at him in annoyance for taking something that didn't belong to him. He wasn't stealing it he was borrowing it. There was a difference. Michael only stole things that he would sell off so he could have food and gas money.

Isobel hugged Michael letting out a sigh, "I am sorry I am picking on you about DeLuca, but she doesn't deserve you!"

Michael let out a chuckle, he knew that Izzy meant the words that she was saying, but it was hard for Michael to believe them to be right about himself. "It's okay," he kissed her on the cheek. As he watched her climbed into the passenger side of his truck, he let out a sigh. "Don't take to long, I am getting hungry," He told Max as his brother gripped his arm, squeezing a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't," Max promised.


	3. My Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?"
> 
> Michael needs to find a little quietness, playing the guitar is the only way he finds that but someone interrupts him.

Michael knew that he should probably set up the tent so that Max and he didn't have so much to do once Max got back with the food and drinks, but Michael needed to make himself feel quiet. He pulled out one of the chairs and then grabbed the guitar. It was the only way that he usually could calm everything down, to play music. Just listening to music didn't seem to help him, playing the guitar did.

Michael let out a sigh and started strumming the strings on the guitar. He had been working on a tune in his head for a long time and couldn't wait to hear what it sounded like once played out loud. He was getting lost in the sound of the guitar when he heard something, and he couldn't help but jump. "H-how long, have you been standing there?" Michael asked, jumping to his feet.

Michael was right; those dark brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance at him for taking the guitar as Alex Manes made his way over to where Michael was with his guitar.

"What the hell, Guerin!" Alex started to grab the guitar from Michael's hands when he noticed Michael flinch and take a step back, falling back down into the chair. Alex stilled his movements. He had never seen anyone respond that way to him. Michael looked a little scared. Alex let out a sigh and took in their surroundings. "What are you doing out here?"

Michael looked up at Alex and then back down at the guitar like it was obvious what he was doing. He didn't say anything, though.

"Do you come out here alone often?" Alex asked a little worried.

Michael shook his but then nodded.

Alex let out a soft chuckle, "well, which is it?"

"I do come out here a lot by myself, but I'm not by myself..." Michael mumbled.

Alex looked around and then focused his gaze back onto Michael. "It sure looks like you are out here all alone," he didn't know what Michael was doing.

"I am not alone, Max is going to be here soon," Michael told him again. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you ever since you snuck out of the music room with my guitar." Alex pointed to the guitar in Michael's hands.

Michael swallowed hard, shit, what if Alex had seen him use his powers, had he used his skills, Michael didn't even know right now. His feelings for Alex is what brought him out here, and now Alex was standing in front of him, looking down at him with those deep brown eyes shining in the sunlight. Michael let out a sigh and then started strumming the guitar again. He needed to make everything quiet. "Are you worried I am going to damage it?" He glanced back up at Alex.

Alex shook his head, "Maria thinks you are going to sell my guitar and pocket the money for whatever you use the money for." Alex was looking around at the things Michael had with him. He hoped that Michael wasn't living out here.

"She can go..." Michael started but snapped his mouth shut when he saw Alex narrow his eyes again. He knew Maria was one of Alex's best friends. "She doesn't like me? Well, I don't like her." Michael knew it sounded childish, but he didn't care. "I wouldn't do that you know, I just-I needed-if you want to take it back, here..." Michael held the guitar out to Alex.

Alex watched Michael closely; he seemed jittery; he was bouncing his knee and chewing on his bottom lip. "Are you okay?" He noticed the other chair lying beside where Michael was sitting, and he unfolded it and then sat down. He pushed the guitar back towards Michael.

Michael chewed on his lip harder. He shook his head but then nodded. He started strumming the guitar again, and he closed his eyes, letting the sound wash over him.

Alex let out a chuckle, "you know you do that a lot." He couldn't help but stare at Michael; he was beautiful. Alex loved his curls and his eyes; those eyes were beautiful. "You do it a lot in school too." He wasn't quite sure why Michael was acting so shy, or nervous, or scared, or whatever the hell Michael was acting around him right now. He knew that Michael was popular with the girls at school. Alex had heard many things about how popular with the girls he was. Many rumors about Michael were circulating school. Alex didn't like that. Michael was only fifteen. "Do I make you nervous?"

Michael caught himself before he shook his head and then nodded again, so all that came off was a shake of his head. It wasn't a complete lie, he did make Michael nervous, but it was more than that. "Not really..."

Alex had to smile at that; he knew that he and his friends weren't as cool as Michael and his siblings were. It was a weird situation to Alex. Max, and Isobel, the twins, were Michael's brother and sister, but he wasn't an Evans too. If they were brothers and sister, wouldn't that make them triplets? Alex had heard a lot about how they had been found in the desert when they were all seven, naked and alone, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Michael. None of what he imagined was good. "Are you scare of me?" Alex remembered how Michael had reacted when he had reached for the guitar.

Michael shook his head again, "No..."

"Okay good," Alex jumped when he heard the sound of a car horn honking, he knew it was his ride. He noticed Michael had startled too. Rosa Ortecho, Liz Ortecho, and Maria DeLuca were now staring at him and Michael from Rosa's car. "Well, I have to go," Alex got to his feet and smiled down at Michael. "You can keep the guitar for the weekend, but if you damage it, I will have Maria damage something important to you. Got it?" He didn't mean it as a threat, but he knew that is how Michael took it and he hated that. He tried for another smile again.

Michael nodded. He kept his eyes on Alex. He didn't want to look at the girls that were still staring at him. Alex smiled at him, and Michael had to smile back. When Alex climbed in the car, Michael could hear one of the girls scold him for not getting his guitar, but he was thankful that none of them came after him. He let out a sigh as he watched them drive off, leaving dust in their wake.

Max was going to be sad that he missed a chance to see Liz. Michael let out a chuckle.


	4. Rumors, They Hurt Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Rumors"
> 
> Alex rejoins his friends after leaving his guitar in the hands of the boy he likes, he finds out he might not be the only one that likes him.

Not glancing back out the window was harder than it really should be as he settled himself back down into the back seat of the old blue car. He could feel those gorgeous, hazel eyes still tracking his movement even now that he was mainly out of view. It gave him a feeling he had never felt before. It was kind of scary.

"I can't believe you let Guerin keep your guitar," Maria said in a scolding tone.

Alex shook his head, "I didn't let him keep it, I let him borrow it. He looked like he needed it..." He shrugged and finally glanced back out the window as Rosa started to drive away. The teen he had just left behind was still watching the car, but his fingers were strumming the guitar.

"Why would you do that, I mean, it's Guerin?" Maria demanded, confused by her best friends actions. "You were pissed that he took it and now..." She genuinely didn't understand.

"Michael isn't that bad, and he's off the charts smart, it's crazy!" Liz responded with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's Guerin!" Maria proclaimed.

"I agree with Liz, that boy is smart, maybe too smart," Rosa's eyes found Alex's in the mirror, and she gave him a small smile.

Alex didn't like that Maria was judging Michael so much. He didn't like that one bit. Maria wasn't a mean person so Alex couldn't even begin to figure out why she was harping on Michael so much. They hadn't even talked to each other that much had they?

"I think Maria just wants to get in his pants," Rosa accused.

Maria spit out the water that she had just put in her mouth, "That's just, I don't, I would never, that is just eww..." She felt her face flush.

Rosa and Liz started laughing at her. Alex didn't find it funny, not at all. He knew Maria had all the right in the world to want whoever she wanted, but he didn't want her to crave Michael. It didn't sit well. Alex felt his chest tighten. He didn't like her talking bad about Michael if she did indeed like him.

Maria couldn't leave well enough alone, "He's a slut. Why would I want to be with him?" Rosa and Liz both scolded Maria, but Maria just shrugged and stared out the window.

"You okay cutie?" Rosa's eyes found his chocolate brown ones in the mirror again. Alex looked hurt.

When Maria wasn't looking at him, he shook his head at Rosa. It's like she knew what he was thinking. He knew that she hated people judging others too. This town would label you a certain way, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Rosa had been marked as a drug addict and party girl, even though she had been clean for a while now. Maria and her mom were freakshows. Because of her family, Liz had taken a lot of grief. The boy Alex liked was a thief. He was a slut. Michael slept with a lot of girls as the rumors were, but that is what they were just tales. He hoped that they were, but he wouldn't like Michael any less if it was true. The talks about Alex were right, but they hurt like hell.

Rosa just smiled another smile at him, "Let's go get some milkshakes?"


	5. I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I make mistakes, who doesn't? I'm only human."
> 
> Max returns to Michael with the food but Michael has a mini-meltdown and calls him a name he hasn't called him since they were younger.

Michael made a sigh of relief when he saw his truck pulling back up to their campsite, Max smiling at him from the driver's seat. Luckily the big goof was alone. Michael had been a little anxious that Isobel would have come back with Max. He honestly didn't want anyone around him right now, well other than Max. Max was the exception. Michael put a hand on his stomach as he felt the painful growl.

Max climbed out of the truck bringing the food with him, "Everything okay?" He was praying Michael hadn't had any problems while he was gone.

Michael ran his fingers through his curls. "Well, I had a visit from the one person I didn't want to see right now."

"Maria?" Max urged, confused as to why she would be out here. "Is she following us?"

Michael let out a sigh, "Sort of..." Max looked at him with a very disconcerted look on his face, and Michael took a deep breath. "This is Alex Manes' guitar," He readjusted the instrument in his hands.

Max let out a sigh on his own, "Why are you taking stuff from Liz's friends?"

Michael knew it was an entirely reasonable question, but he felt his power surge at Max's words. The sand around his feet started to swirl. Of course, he would make it about Liz. It's always about Liz with him. Michael felt himself bristle slightly. He hated it when Max did this. "I make mistakes, who doesn't? I'm only human." Michael said bitterly.

"...no, you're not..." Max said, taken aback. Michael had never said that before.

"No, I'm not, but that is what you want me to be right?" Michael finally stood sitting the guitar down in the chair he had just vacated. "You want me not to use my powers!" He could feel the pressure building, and soon, everything around them started floating. Michael thought he was doing good by not putting Max on his ass. Max never gave these lectures to Isobel.

Max looked around them, the only things that weren't floating were the two of them and Michael's truck. "This is why I brought you out here..." He scanned their surroundings. No one was out here with them. "Let it all out."

Michael let harsh laugh and watched as the truck behind Max started to move, "If I was to let it all out, you might not get back up Maximilian!" He paused as the stuff began floating higher, everything seemed to be vibrating, but then Max let out a laugh. Michael thought he was laughing at the fact that he felt he could do damage to Max. "I mean it, Maxim..."

Max held up his hand and then let out another laugh, "You haven't called me that since we were eleven."

That deflated all of Michael's anger now, everything around them touched back to the ground, and the truck finally looked like it wasn't going to flip over at any minute. He picked up the guitar and then sat back down, taking a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm. The smell of the food was driving his stomach crazy. Michael floated the food towards himself. "I'm starving..." He didn't want to talk right now. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his powers if he did.


	6. Wanna Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Wanna dance?"
> 
> Alex enjoys his chocolate malt milkshake but can't stop thinking about the way Maria had talked about Michael.

The chocolate malt milkshake tasted better with every sip Alex took. All the flavors mixed. Whipped cream dissolved just right, cherry juices mixed in, and a little bit of salt from the fries he had been dipping in it for the last ten minutes. It all worked. The milkshake was the only thing Alex wanted to focus on right now.

"Wanna dance?" came a voice beside him as a new song started to play from the jukebox.

Alex shook his head. He didn't want to dance with Maria right now. He was still upset by what she had said earlier about the gorgeous boy that he was crushing hard on.

"Come on, since when do you not want to dance with me?" Maria sat down in the booth across from Alex.

Alex turned his attention from the milkshake to Maria. Her bright smile faded as soon as their eyes met. He started to open his mouth to speak, but Maria beat him to it.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Alex rolled his eyes as he looked back down at his milkshake. Maria kicked his foot under the table. He let out a sigh, "why do you have to talk crap about Guerin?" Alex turned his gaze back on his friend.

Maria opened and closed her mouth a few times and then let out a sigh of her own. "Why does it matter? It's not like you are friends with him?" She honestly wanted to know if Alex considered Michael, a friend. "I mean, you haven't even really talked to him, have you?" Maria narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly as she watched Alex' face.

Alex knew that Maria was trying to get a read on him. She claimed she was a psychic, her and her mom. Alex even believed it sometimes. He didn't want her to do that right now, though. He lowered his gaze to the milkshake. "No, we aren't friends, but..."

Maria reached over and pulled his milkshake away from him. "I am going to hold your milkshake hostage until you tell me what is bothering you."

Alex let out a sigh. She could be annoying when she wanted to be. "I don't think we need to be cruel to him. I think he's been through a lot."

"So, you're worried about him?"

Alex shrugged. He knew it was more than that, but he wasn't going to tell Maria that. "Can I have my milkshake back?"

Maria nodded and slid the milkshake back to him. "I wish you would dance with me, though?"

Alex just shook his head again. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to dance.


	7. A Bad Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "You told me that you were okay. You promised!"
> 
> Max finds Michael covered in bruises and wants to heal him, Michael won't let him.

Michael climbed in through the partially open tent door, pulling off his shirt as he did so. His new shirt now had a red stain on it that hadn't been there ten minutes ago. It was blood from his nose. He had been picking on Max, trying to take Max's notebook from him and had ended up with his brothers' forearm to the nose. It wasn't the first time he saw his blood on his clothes. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to be the last either. Michael was going to catch hell for ruining the shirt though.

He let out an exhalation and started rummaging through his backpack. He detested most of his clothes. They all looked old and worn out.

"How long have you been covering this?" The words made Michael tense. He knew what his brother was referring. Michael didn't want to talk about it, let alone think about it. But the massive bruise that wrapped from his side around to his back was bound to get his brother asking questions and not being happy about it.

Max stared at the shorter teens torso. The whole left side was such a dark purple, edged with black. It looked too painful, and it made him cringe. Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael shrugged. He didn't like telling his siblings stuff like that. That the beatings were happening at least twice a week, getting burns from various hot objects on the regular, to teach him that he was not a good boy. The foster family he was with really sucked. Michael had received this latest beating because he had got involved in a beating that his younger foster brother was about to get, the kid was only thirteen and was found jerking off in his bedroom. A bad little boy got beatings, and good little boys didn't do that. Michael took the blows for the kid. He knew Max didn't want to hear all that. And he would never tell all that to Isobel. It would break her. Michael slowly slid on one of his semi-whole shirts. There were only a few holes in this one. "It's not that bad!"

"It's not that bad? It is that bad? Have you seen it?" Max felt panic rise at his brother's reaction to the situation.

Michael just shrugged again. He felt like saying he had received worse, but he knew that would not go over well. "I'm fine, Max."

Max invaded Michael's personal space and pulled up the side of his shirt. Michael flinched away from him, but Max didn't let him get that far away. "You told me you were okay. You said that nothing was happening to you there. You promised!" He placed his hand atop the bruised skin and Michael flinched again. "I'm going to heal it."

At those words, Michael pulled himself away from his brother. "You can't heal it, Max."

Max reached for Michael again, but the curly haired teen shook his head, curls flying wildly. "You don't have to suffer," Max said in a pleading tone.

Michael shook his head harder. He didn't want Max healing it. His foster parents had already seen one time that Max had treated him and they said that if the beating didn't stick the first time, it surely would the second time. After that, Michael stopped letting Max heal him. "You can't treat me, Max," he repeated.

They both let out sighs at the same time. Max didn't understand why Michael wasn't letting him make it all go away, and Michael knew that Max just wanted to help, but in the end, it always made it worse.


	8. Never Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: "Never Say Sorry"
> 
> Alex and Rosa have a chat.

Alex plopped himself back down onto the cool red leather booth he had vacated ten minutes ago. He had another chocolate malt milkshake in hand. Despite him telling his friends that he wasn't interested in dancing, they had forced him to do so, and Alex hated it when they did that, but he always went along with it, regardless. Alex took a long sip from his straw, drawing the chocolatey goodness into his mouth. He was pretty sure chocolate was one of the best things ever invented.

"Hey, I don't like you looking so sad," Rosa said as she joined him in the booth. Her dark brown eyes were knowing and sad, but they were studying Alex.

Alex let out an exhalation. He knew that she didn't like it when he was upset. She and Liz were both alike in that department. But with Rosa, she would always come to him and try to address his problem, Liz tended to shy away from painful things. "I guess I am sad, sorry I wish I weren't," Alex finally met Rosa's gaze.

Rosa reached across the table, gently grabbing Alex's hand. She ran her fingers along the soft skin of his wrist. Fading bruises in the shape of fingers were still visible. "Never say sorry," she narrowed her eyes as her gaze once again met Alex's. "You didn't do anything wrong to deserve that!" She could hear the anger in her words.

Alex shrugged. Rationally he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, but after all this time, his father made him believe that he was wrong. "I hear what you are saying," Alex did.

"But, you still feel like you have to apologize?" Rosa was curious.

Alex nodded. Rosa was one of the few people he talked to about the abuse his father put him through daily. He thought it was probably because she was older. She was a senior in high school, and he looked up to her. Rosa could stand up for herself, Alex couldn't.

Rosa shook her head in disbelief. She didn't like it that someone as sweet and loving as Alex Manes had to put up with a father like Jesse Manes. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. Rosa would take him out of the situation if it were within her power. She let out a sigh and then stole a sip of Alex's milkshake. "Why don't you just tell Guerin how you feel about him?"

Alex let out a soft chuckle, "I don't even think that he likes me like that." The truth was Alex was scared to talk to Michael about it. If Michael didn't feel the same about him, he could make Alex's life hell.

"I saw the way Guerin was watching you. There might be something there. If you are willing to go there?" Rosa smiled at him and patted him on the arm.

Alex watched as Rosa jogged to the jukebox and changed the song that Liz or Maria had just started. He felt the smile form on his lips as he let Rosa's words sink in. Could there be feelings there from Michael? Could Alex finally get a boyfriend? He hated to hope for such a good thing, but he was hoping for it nonetheless.

 

 


	9. He Wasn't Some Delicate Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Come over here and make me."
> 
> Michael and Max are still hanging out in the desert but Max is starting to annoy Michael.

Michael glanced up from the guitar in his hands to his brother, who was sitting beside him. Michael had been playing the tune that he had been working out in his head. And Max, Max had been staring at him with different expressions on his face for the last twenty minutes. Michael was slowly becoming more annoyed at the way Max was continuing to look at him. He wasn't some delicate toy that was broken and needed to be put back together again. "Stop looking at me like that," Michael growled out, nudging Max's chair with his powers. It wasn't enough to knock him over, but it was enough to get a startled sound out of him. "I don't want you to heal me, and I don't want to talk about it!"

Max let out a groan as he regained his balance. He was pretty sure that Michael had just sunk the legs of the chair into the sand. Max hated it that Michael wouldn't talk to him about the things that were happening to him. "Come over here and make me!"

Michael let out a chuckle, "You do realize that I don't even have to move to make you shut up, Max?" He strummed the guitar, trying to ignore the look he just received. His brother was being an annoying jerk right now. Michael loved him, though, and he was one of the few people that could get away with being an annoying jerk.

Max tried for the puppy dog eyes at his brother, sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't work. Michael just growled at him, and he felt his chair move again. "At least let me heal your nose?" Michael shook his head, curls bouncing, and Max let out a growl of his own.

"Your powers aren't that in control. You can't just heal one injury without healing my others, so no!" Michael shook his head again, sinking Max's chair just a little farther into the sand.

"Stop that!" Max let out a grunt when his butt hit the ground below the chair.

"Stop pestering me then!" Michael retorted, sinking the chair once again, so Max's long legs were now stretched out in front of him.

Max held up his hands, "okay, I will stop trying to help you!"

Michael shook his head again, "No, Maximilian, you are trying to fix me. There is a big difference." Max was always trying to fix things that he thought broken. It annoyed Michael.

Max and Michael both let out sighs. Max got to his feet and pulled the chair out of the sand with a grunt. Michael started playing the guitar again with a smirk.


	10. Have You Lost Your Damn Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind!?"
> 
> Alex and Maria fight over Michael Guerin.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" were the words Alex heard as he made his way out of The Crash Down, into the dark and deserted street. It was late, really late. Alex knew that he wasn't going to be in trouble with his father because he was out of town for the next two weeks. So he could do whatever he wanted to.

"You can not tell me that you Alex Manes are into Michael Guerin, that is not possible. Plus, Michael isn't gay!"

Alex had never had the urge to slap anyone before, but he did right now. He would never hit a girl, but he hated the way Maria was making him feel right now. She was making it seem like his feelings didn't matter. "Why is it okay that you want to get into his pants, but god forbid that I LIKE him, that I have feelings for him, I'm out of my mind?" He knew that both of them were screaming, but he didn't care right now.

"Where are you going?" Maria roared, stomping across the street towards Alex. She hated it when they fought; it happened so seldom. Boys were not something they have ever fought over before.

"I am going to go see Michael in the desert, okay with you?" Alex shouted back at her. "I am going to tell him how I feel, and then I am going to come back here and rub it in your face!" Alex pointed his finger in Maria's face so close that it was almost touching her nose.

"He is just some stupid boy!" Maria stated.

Alex took a step away from Maria, his back slumping against the side of his car. "He is not just a stupid boy!" He shook his head.

"Yes, he is!" Maria scolded.

"No, he isn't!" Alex pushed Maria's hand away as she reached out to touch his arm. He didn't want to be touched right now. Not by her.

Maria let out a heavy sigh, just ten minutes ago they had been fine, but when she had overheard Alex and Rosa talking, she found out Alex liked Michael Guerin. Maria hadn't meant the words she had said to Alex as being mean, but Alex took them that way. _Someone like Michael Guerin wouldn't like someone like Alex Manes_. She didn't think they were cruel; she thought they were right. "You can't go wandering into the desert at night. You will get lost!" Maria said in her sympathetic tone.

"Screw you, Maria!" Alex snarled. He was going to find Michael and tell him how he felt about him. Alex doubted that he would come back to rub it in Maria's face though. He could see Rosa and Liz standing on the other side of the street near the front door of the little diner.

Rosa slowly made her way towards the both of them. "Maria get back inside, and please stop talking!" Rosa turned her attention onto Alex, "you get in the car, go, find him and tell him how you feel, no chickening out." Maria started to say something, and Rosa turned on her. "I told you to stop talking!" When Maria looked thoroughly hurt, Rosa turned to Alex again, "we will be here if you need us." She kissed Alex on the cheek, "be careful, though!"

Alex nodded and gave her a small smile. "I will be careful," he promised.


	11. You Came Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "You came back?" and "For some reason, I'm fascinated by you."
> 
> Alex makes his way back to the desert to tell Michael how he feels and he learns a few things in the process.

When Alex pulled the car to a stop, he watched as the dust rose up in the light of the headlights. He turned the key in the switch shutting off the engine, the lights fading out as the car's engine died. Alex grabbed the flashlight he had stashed in the glovebox and slowly climbed out of the vehicle. It was getting chilly outside; it always seemed colder out here. He leisurely advanced his way towards where he had been with Michael earlier. Alex could see a lantern lighting the way to where he wanted to be, and he followed it. When he got closer to the camp, he could see a figure sitting in the chair next to where the lantern was casting them in white light.

Michael Guerin was still sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in earlier in the day, still holding the guitar in his lap but this time he was slightly slumped over, he was sleeping. Alex cursed under his breath and thought about turning around and leaving. Michael didn't look peaceful, though. His face was scrunched up, and he looked in pain.

Alex let out a sigh and closed the distance between them. He crouched down in front of Michael, removing the guitar from his lap. Alex noticed the blanket sitting in the chair beside Michael's chair, and he reached for it, but as he did so he must have brushed his arm against Michael, it was enough to wake the other teen.

Michael sprang to his feet, glancing down at the person in front of him. It wasn't until he realized that said person was Alex Manes and that Alex's face was now level with his crotch that Michael blushed and quickly stepped away. Michael rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work out the spasm he had in it as he continued to watch Alex. "You came back?"

Alex pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes raked over Michael's body. He was wearing a flannel unbuttoned fully with nothing under it, and he was wearing sweatpants. Alex took a deep breath and climbed back to his feet. "Yeah, I umm..." he paused as he watched Michael button up his shirt.

"Why are you here, Alex?" Michael urged. He had been watching Alex's eyes roam over him, and he didn't want to take a chance of Alex seeing the massive bruise on his side, it was the only reason he had decided to button up his flannel. He didn't mind Alex looking at him.

Alex took a few steps closer to Michael again; he didn't like how far apart they were standing. He glanced around the campsite. He didn't see Max anywhere and only assumed he was inside the tent, sleeping. Michael must have seen him looking around because he brought light to what Alex was wondering.

"Don't worry about Max; he sleeps like a remarkably dead log." Michael watched as Alex tucked his hands into the sleeve of his shirt, pulling on the fabric. "Are you nervous?" He remembered Alex asking him something similar earlier.

Alex finally met Michael's eyes and let out a soft chuckle. He stepped into Michael's space, so only a few inches were separating them. "You do make me nervous, yes..." Alex wasn't sure how he wanted to tell the curly-haired teen how he felt about him. He let out a loud sigh, it was now or never, no chickening out, "For some reason, I'm fascinated by you."

Michael knew he looked more than a little shocked at Alex's words because Alex let out another soft chuckle. Michael shook his head, and Alex stepped closer. "What do you mean?"

Alex reached out and took hold of Michael's elbows, "I like you. I want you a lot." Alex thought it was a good sign that Michael didn't pull away from him. But he did shake his head again. "Why are you shaking your head?" Alex was pretty sure that was Michael's gut reaction to anything that was said to him or asked of him.

Michael couldn't bring it in him to look into Alex's eyes. He couldn't believe that Alex was saying those words to him. "You can't like me; you have a boyfriend..."

Alex took a step back out of shock, but he kept a hold of Michael's arms. He felt his fingers tighten and Michael flinched slightly, causing Alex to loosen his grip. "Who told you I had a boyfriend?" He didn't think he wanted to hear the words that were going to leave Michael's lips.

"DeLuca..."

It was official, Alex was going to kill her. He knew Maria could be petty about things, they all could but this, if she knew that Michael had feelings for him and she went out of her way to shut those feelings down, that was messed up. No that was beyond messed up. "Tell me when she told you this?" Alex led Michael back to the chairs and sat down.

Michael let out a sigh, "it was last month, you had just come back to school with your new hair cut," he paused glancing sideways at Alex. He took a deep breath, "It was at lunch, I have finally decided that I was going to pluck up enough courage to tell you how I felt,"

Alex let out a grumble. He motioned with his hand for Michael to continue.

"Well I saw you were talking to some perfect looking guy that I didn't know, all I knew was he was new, he was smiling at you, you were laughing at him..." Michael paused he could feel the build-up of energy coming; he needed to calm down. "Even then I still wasn't going to...I was still going to tell you."

Alex let out another grumble, "where does Maria come into this?"

Michael let out another sigh, "I was about to make my way over to you when she stopped me. She told me the new guy was your new boyfriend, and she thought you two were the most adorable thing she had ever seen." He ran his fingers through his curls. "I had no reason to question it."

"I can't believe she did that!" Alex growled. Granted Maria didn't know that either Michael or himself had feelings for each other, but still, it was uncalled for when Maria knew damn well that new boy wasn't his boyfriend. "He is not my boyfriend; I haven't talked to him since that day!" Alex picked his chair up and moved it closer to Michael's so he was sitting right in front of the other teen, their knees touching. "I am single!"

Michael finally looked up at him, Alex's dark brown eyes were watery, and Michael knew his eyes were too. "And you like me?"

Alex nodded, "I like you very much!"


	12. Deliberately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Deliberately
> 
> Michael and Alex work some more things out.

Alex let out a soft groan as he ran his fingers across the thin fabric of Michael's sweatpants over his knees. The two of them had been talking for the last half-hour. Alex still couldn't believe all the words that had come out of the mouth of the beautiful boy sitting in front of him. He knew the words were valid, because why would Michael lie to him about something like that? He wouldn't. Alex also couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Maria, his supposed best friend, would have **deliberately** turned Michael away from him. She wouldn't do that. Would she? It wasn't until a hand touched his that he pulled out of his thoughts. "Sorry, did you say something?" Alex asked meeting Michael's eyes again.

Michael shook his head but nodded. Alex smiled at him. He let out a sigh, "I just asked if you were okay?" Michael wasn't sure what Alex was thinking right now.

Alex nodded, "I guess I'm okay as I can be." He started rubbing his hands just above Michael's knees, the fabric was remarkably soft, but it was thin, wearing out. They must be old sweatpants. Alex closed his eyes; his head was hurting now.

Michael moved his hand from the back of Alex's hand, so it rested on Alex's forearm. "You haven't truly said much about all this," He wanted to know what Alex was thinking.

Alex let out a long breath; he didn't know if he wanted to talk about his feelings or not; they were so raw. "I just can't believe that I could have had you a month ago..." Alex felt the tears burn in his eyes again.

Michael gripped Alex's arm tighter, "are you telling me that you want to date me?" Relationships were a new concept for him. He only ever kissed one person; she wasn't a good kisser. Kissing was something Michael didn't think he liked. He stopped kissing them after that. There were no feelings, no talking, nothing, just sex. Alex was new, and he was different, Alex wanted him.

"Yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend!" Alex said, grinning, as he watched Michael pull his bottom lip between his teeth. "If that is something that you want, of course," Alex honestly hoped that he did.

"I've never had a..."

"Boyfriend?" Alex questioned.

Michael let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I have never had a boyfriend or umm anyone..."

Alex tilted his head to the side, "You have been with girls?"

Michael nodded, "Never..."

"A relationship?" Alex searched.

Michael nodded and gave Alex a small smile. "Does that bother you?"

Alex shook his head, "as long as you aren't with anyone else, but me now, no!" He smiled when Michael nodded, his curls bouncing.

"I have a boyfriend!" Michael chirped.

"Yeah!" Alex felt very light, almost like he was floating.

When their eyes met, they both let out chuckles. 


	13. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Desire
> 
> Alex gets lost in thought and realizes what he desires the most.

**Desire** , it was a powerful thing. Alex desired to touch Michael's curls, run his fingers through them, tuck the stray one that was sticking up at the top of his head back in place, his desire to touch those curls was strong.

Fighting off the desire to pull Michael in and kiss him crazy was like trying to fight off a grizzly bear. Alex wanted to taste those full lips against his, and he wanted to feel Michael's tongue as they battle for control over the kiss.

Alex desired to bite and lick and kiss his way down Michael's neck, tasting the soft skin as he explored his body. He wanted to learn all of Michael's ticklish spots or places Michael couldn't stand to have anyone touch him. Alex needed to learn it all.

Alex desired to hear Michael moan out his name as they learned every curve of each other's bodies. He wanted to cry out Michael's name as they both fell apart. Alex yearned to hold Michael in his arms. To snuggle up on the coldest nights and never let each other go. Alex desired to tell Michael all his secrets and learn all of Michael's in return.

Alex desired to hold Michael's hand as they walked lazily together in the park. He wanted to occupy a booth at The Crashdown and sip a milkshake together. Alex craved taking Michael to the movies and making out in the dark, ignoring the movie they chose to watch. Alex desired to do all these things and more with the gorgeous teen sitting across from him.

It wasn't until Alex felt Michael move his fingers that were against his arm that he finally looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, I think I zone out on you," Alex didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts.

Michael let out a chuckle, "It's okay; I enjoy just watching you." He couldn't help the blush that slowly crept up his neck.

"That's fine; I enjoy watching you too!" Alex said truthfully and smiled fondly at the curly-haired teen. Michael Guerin was adorable. When Michael returned the smile, it was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen, and he knew what other desire he had.

Alex desired above all else, to see that smile on Michael's face every day for the rest of time.

 


	14. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Divine
> 
> Alex and Michael compliment each other.

Michael leaned forward, putting his forehead on Alex's leg. He let out a yawn. Michael had to smirk when he felt Alex's finger's curl around the back of his neck and then slip into his hair. He looked up when he heard Alex mumble something, "what was that?"

Alex let out a chuckle and nibbled on his bottom lip for a few moments deciding if he wanted to repeat what he had said. "I said, your hair is **divine** ," he knew Michael wouldn't make fun of him, but he felt silly regardless.

"Thank you," Michael beamed a toothy smile at Alex.

Alex let out another chuckle, "That smile is divine too!"

Michael felt like sticking his tongue out at him or flipping him off; it was his usual reaction to being teased. But Michael realized that Alex wasn't teasing him; he meant what he said. Instead, Michael just dropped his forehead back down on Alex's knee.

Alex couldn't help but feel his stomach twist when he realized that Michael didn't take compliments well. He probably didn't get them often, and Alex hated that. "Your eyes are divine," Michael mumbled something that Alex couldn't make out, but Alex knew he was smiling. "Your lips are divine," These words got Michael to pick his head back up to look at him, those lips were stretched into a smile again.

"How would you know they are divine?" It was a challenging question.

Alex smirked, "I can tell by just looking at them." It was true, Alex had spent a lot of time staring at Michael's mouth.

"Right," Michael let out a soft chuckle and shook his head before dropping it back down on Alex's leg.

Alex started rubbing Michael's shoulder and upper back, the flannel was soft under his fingers. "I am pretty sure your body is divine too!" He hoped Michael wouldn't mind him saying this.

Michael shook his head but didn't look up at Alex.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Alex furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure if Michael was disputing it or if he was just fondly shaking his head.

Michael let out a huff, "my body isn't that great."

"Excuse you?" That got Michael to look up at him again.

Michael chuckled, "I said..."

Alex shook his head, "I know what you said, why did you say it?"

Michael shrugged, "I guess..." He didn't know what he wanted to say. "I...no ones...I mean, really ever told me that before." Michael felt the truth was the safest thing with Alex.

Alex felt his mouth fall open slightly; he knew Michael had been with some of the girls at school, why hadn't they told him he was gorgeous? "No, one?"

Michael shook his head again, "nope."

Alex let out a sigh.

Michael watched Alex closely, "Has anyone ever told you that? Because you are pretty divine yourself!"

Alex tilted his head back, letting out a chuckle. "Thank you!"

Michael hummed and lowered his head back down on Alex's legs. "Glad we got that settled!"


	15. Deepen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Deepen
> 
> Alex and Michael share their first kiss and Michael realizes he does like kissing, he just needed Alex to show him.

Alex slipped his fingers under the collar of the soft flannel finding soft skin underneath. He had been rubbing Michael's shoulders and back for a while now. Michael didn't object to the new sensation of bare skin on bare skin, so Alex continued to slide his hand further under the shirt. Alex's fingers ran over a patch of rough skin; he didn't know Michael had a scar there. He wondered how many injuries the curly-haired teen had suffered. Alex let out a sigh, "Guerin?" He waited for the other teen to raise his head back up. Alex wasn't sure if Michael had fallen asleep or not; he hadn't moved for a while. "Earth to Guerin!" Alex started rubbing his back again and felt him shake as he let out a deep laugh.

Michael finally looked up, "what is it, Manes? That feels good."

Alex smiled as he slipped his hand around the front of Michael's shirt, gripping the fabric, pulling slightly. "Will you come here?" Michael looked, surprisingly unsure. "Please?"

Michael nodded and slowly climbed into the chair Alex was occupying, straddling Alex's legs, his knees pulled tight against Alex's hips. Alex's warm hands immediately went to Michael's hips. Michael sat down, so his butt rested on Alex's knees. He took a few deep breathes and then surged forward, capturing Alex's mouth with his. Alex tasted like salt and chocolate. Michael loved chocolate.

When Michael started to pull back, Alex let out a groan of protest and drew him back in; he needed to **deepen** this kiss. He wasn't ready to let Michael out of this yet. Michael once again tried to break the kiss, and this time Alex allowed him to pull away, he looked nervous. "What's wrong?" Alex cupped his face with both hands.

Michael slipped his hands to Alex's sides, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a small gasp when Alex ran his thumb across his lips. When Alex pulled him back in, Michael didn't resist. He let Alex kiss him again, kissing back. Alex slipped his tongue in between Michael's lips, pulling a moan from him. When Alex pulled away, Michael opened his eyes. "I like this," he gave a small smile, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

Alex smiled and pulled Michael back in, once again deepening the kiss, his hands slipping back to Michael's hips. He pulled Michael closer to him. This chair wasn't meant for this. Alex pulled back again, resting their foreheads together, "I know Max is in the tent but can we camp in the back of your truck?"

Michael nodded, but then pulled back to look at Alex, "you won't get too cold?"

Alex shook his head, "not with you next to me; I won't." He smiled when Michael gave him that beautiful smile again.


	16. Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Dense
> 
> Michael and Alex talk more about Maria, they are both confused by her.

Michael climbed into the tent as silently as he could. Max did sleep like a log, but he didn't want to make too much noise. Michael grabbed his bag of clothes and his pillow and sleeping bag, along with the two extra blankets he had brought. Michael let out a chuckle when he took in the sight of his brother. Max was half in the sleeping bag and half out of it, his arms stretched above his head and his legs spread eagle. Michael shook his head and climbed back out of the tent, zipping it closed. He made his way again over to his truck where Alex Manes waited for him. "So, I don't have another pillow, but if you mind sharing..." Michael paused as he took in the view of his boyfriend, Alex had his head lowered, brow furrowed staring at his phone, "you can always use these for a pillow."

Alex looked up from the LG KG800 Chocolate GSM cellphone in his hands. He had to smile when he saw Michael carrying all the stuff in his arms. Michael truly was adorable. "I don't mind sharing," he told Michael with a smirk.

Michael set all the things down beside Alex on the tailgate, "is everything okay?"

Alex let out a sigh, "with us, yes, with my friends, well with Maria, no..."

Michael lowered his gaze and started playing with a loose thread on the blanket. "I'm sorry if I caused issues there," he didn't want to be the reason Alex was at odds with DeLuca. He wasn't even sure why they were at odds where he was concerned.

Alex shook his head and grabbed Michael's arm, tugging him, so he was standing between Alex's legs. He took hold of Michael's chin gently pulling it up, so Michael was forced to look at him. "You did absolutely nothing wrong!" Michael didn't respond other than to avert his eyes once again. "Hey," Alex waited until Michael's eyes met his, "you did nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

Michael put his hands on Alex's thighs and started chewing on his bottom lip, but he nodded. He met eyes with Alex again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Michael wasn't a big talker, the only ones he ever talked to were Isobel and Max, but he rarely spoke to them about anything that had to do with relationships.

Alex smiled and put his hands on top of Michael's, "I don't get Maria, she claims she can see into people's futures, but she seemed pretty **dense** when it came to ours. I mean this girl can pretty much read me by just looking at me, I don't get it..."

Michael let out a sigh, "I have never let her read me," he paused as he stared into Alex's dark brown eyes, he could see hints of green in them. Michael would never let DeLuca read him because she would learn too much. He kind of wished Alex could read him though. Michael would gladly let Alex know everything. Michael knew DeLuca wasn't a dense person, she was brilliant, brilliantly weird, but intelligent nonetheless, so how could she not have known how Alex felt about him, or maybe she did. Michael let out a sigh and leaned his head on Alex's shoulder. "Girls are complicated!"

Alex let out a chuckle and rubbed Michael's back, "Mmhmm!"


	17. Kleptomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Kleptomaniac
> 
> Max finds Michael snuggled up in Alex Manes' arms in the morning and is a little more than confused.

Max let out a grumble as he woke; he hated sleeping on the ground. He climbed out of the tent stretching out his long tired limbs and taking a deep breath of the cold morning air. Max was starving; he would have to get breakfast for himself and Michael. He couldn't help but wonder where Michael was because he didn't think he had come to sleep in the tent at all last night. Max half expected to find his brother sound asleep sitting up in the chair, guitar still in his hands. He took in his surroundings; both chairs were in a different position than when Max went to sleep. When he didn't see Michael anywhere, he made his way to the truck. Max was pretty sure if anyone could see the expression on his face, they would make fun of him. "Wow, Michael, you truly are a **kleptomaniac** if you are stealing Alex Manes now." Max Evans said as he leaned over the side of the truck bed.

It was Alex that moved first. Neither he nor Michael seemed in a hurry to pull away from the other. They were both snuggled up under Michael's sleeping bag. Alex ran his hand along Michael's back and let out a yawn. It took him a few minutes to realize what Max had said, "he didn't steal me, and did you call him a kleptomaniac?" He narrowed his eyes at the tall, dark-haired teenager, that was Michael's brother.

Michael hid his face in Alex's neck, "I didn't steal him; he found me!"

Alex smiled at Max when his eyebrows rose, and then Alex kissed to the top of Michael's head, feeling the soft curls against his face. "Always!" He whispered into those curls.


	18. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge 3 Letters & 15 Entries, my letters were D, P, and K. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Ketchup
> 
> Alex finds something red on Michael's shirt and gets worried.

Alex plopped Michael's bag of clothes down into the chair and watched as one of his boyfriends' shirt tumbled out into a heap beside the bag. Alex picked up the shirt and shook it out; there was a lot of red staining the front of it. He turned to find where Michael had gone off too; he didn't have to look far. Michael was crouched down with his back to him, doing something in the cooler. "Please tell me that this is **ketchup**?"

Michael quickly took a drink of nail polish remover, the Acetone burned as it went down, but he felt the pain in his left side subside just enough that he would be able to get through the morning without Alex knowing how severely injured he was. He stood up and turned to face Alex, who was holding Michael's shirt out towards him. "No, can't tell you that," Michael shrugged.

"This is your blood?"

Michael nodded and pointed to his nose, "Max hit me yesterday, not on purpose, though."

Alex couldn't help the frown that formed on his lips. He didn't like the idea of Michael being hit by anyone. Alex let out a hum, and folded the shirt back up, "if you would like, I can take it home with me and get the blood out of it?" Michael smiled at him but gave him a curious look. "I have gotten pretty good at getting blood out of clothes." Alex too shrugged.

Michael closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Alex from behind. "That would be nice," he rested his chin on Alex's shoulder. "You know I have to get used to this whole 'people being nice to me' thing."

Alex let out a chuckle followed by one from Michael. Alex could get used to this.


	19. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Abuse
> 
> Alex finally sees the bruise that Michael has been concealing and there are a lot of emotions.

Alex stood up and stretched, letting out another yawn. He smiled when he saw Michael coming back out of the tent. Michael was dressed now in jeans, tight jeans, and a flannel shirt that wasn't buttoned up yet. He looked so sexy it was crazy. Alex made his way over to his boyfriend and slipped his hands inside the shirt and around to Michael's back, feeling the soft bare skin under his fingers. The shirt moved slightly, and Alex felt the frown come on his face at once. "What the hell is that?" He backed away, moving Michael's shirt out of the way.

Michael tried to turn away from Alex, but he held fast to the fabric of Michael's shirt. Alex wasn't letting him get out of telling him what had happened. "It's a bruise..." Michael decided for pointing out the obvious and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He just watched Alex. There was a lot of emotion going on on that face.

Alex felt his breath stutter as he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Michael, that is bad... I mean bad, bad." Alex put his fingers gingerly against Michael's skin, which was hot to the touch. He couldn't help but let out a pained sound when he followed the bruise to Michael's lower back with his fingers. It was a lot of damage. "How...?"

Michael shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it. "I..."

Alex nodded; he understood completely. He didn't like talking about the **abuse** his father put him through either. Alex hadn't had this bad of bruising since he was thirteen though. "Are you okay?" Alex knew it was probably a stupid question, but he felt he needed to ask it.

Michael closed his eyes as he felt the tears start to sting, Max was the only one that ever asked him that. Max was the only one that knew. Now Alex knew. Michael hissed and opened his eyes when Alex's fingers brushed the tenderest point of the bruise. "It hurts like hell, but I manage."

Alex nodded but let out a sigh, "that isn't what I asked Guerin."

Michael, too let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, he knew that Alex wanted to discern if he was okay emotionally and mentally, not if he was okay physically. Alex already knew he wasn't okay, physically. Michael wasn't okay with any of it. But how did he tell anyone that? He opened his eyes when he felt Alex's hand cup his face. Michael took hold of Alex's arm and traced the fading bruise with his fingers.

Alex just nodded at Michael; he didn't think this needed words. It was an understanding between the two of them. He wiped the tears that were falling down Michael's cheeks with his thumbs. He had only ever seen the curly haired teen cry one other time. It was breaking Alex's heart, but he knew precisely how Michael felt. He leaned in and kissed Michael's forehead, bringing Michael close to him.

Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Alex, clinging to him. Michael broke. He didn't want to cry, but he knew Alex would let him. No judgment. No shame him for showing emotion. Alex Manes was the one person that understood.


	20. Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Boat
> 
> Alex has an idea of how he and Michael can spend next weekend. Michael likes the idea.

"My dad has a **boat** docked up at Bitter Lake, and maybe we can go there next weekend and relax?" Alex said as he plopped down in the chair beside Michael. He had been listening to Michael playing the guitar, and he felt sleepy. He was completely relaxed. Michael's brother Max wasn't back with the food yet, so they were still alone.

Michael stilled his fingers on the strings of the guitar and took in the sight of his boyfriend. Alex was slumped in the chair with his eyes closed and his hand on his stomach. "Are you saying you want to run away with me, Alex Manes?"

Alex snapped his eyes open, that wasn't a downright terrible idea, but Alex knew Michael wouldn't leave his siblings. He knew his dad would find him where ever he went, so running away wasn't an option. "For the weekend, yes," Alex smiled at Michael and got one in return.

Michael had never been asked to go anywhere with anyone, and he couldn't help but feel giddy about it. A whole weekend away with Alex, no one around but them. Yeah, he could get behind that, one hundred percent. "That sounds amazing," Michael leaned over Alex planting a kiss on his lips. He hadn't been this happy, ever.

 


	21. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Coffee
> 
> Max shows back up with coffee and breakfast sandwiches for Michael and Alex, and they all talk.

As soon as the door of the truck opened, Michael could smell the **coffee** and items of food that Max had picked up for breakfast. Michael could smell bacon, and his stomach started rumbling louder. "About time you got back," Michael said and smirked when he heard Alex chuckle beside him.

Max shrugged and sat a bag of food down on Michael's lap, "you know how Isobel gets?"

Michael nodded; he did indeed know how Isobel got. She had been away from him and Max all night so he could guess she was pretty clingy this morning. "Let me guess she made you sit with her while she ate before she let you order our food?"

Alex chuckled, "did she do that?" He took the coffee that Max offered him and then watched him hand one to Michael, who was smiling so brightly that Alex felt his heart ache just a little looking at him.

Max nodded, "yes!" He watched as Michael got up out of his chair and made his way to the truck. Alex followed him. When Michael sat down on the now open tailgate, he smiled over at Max. Max had to laugh. It was good seeing Michael so happy.

"Did you eat already?" Alex asked the taller teen.

Max nodded, "yeah, I ate with Isobel." Max sat down in the chair that Alex had vacated and watched the two of them. They sat side by side their legs against each other as they ate their breakfast sandwiches. "I'm confused..."

Alex let out a chuckle when he saw the look on Michael's face; which clearly said that Max was always confused. Alex found that very funny. Michael didn't say anything to his brother, so Alex figured he would, "what are you confused about?"

Michael took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes; he knew where this conversation was going.

Max readjusted his baseball cap on his head and then leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "I thought you liked Maria?"

Alex turned his attention back to Michael, "do you now?"

Michael rolled his eyes again, "that is what they assumed because I was always staring at you, but they thought it was her." He took another sip of his coffee. "I never said I liked her." Michael turned his gaze onto his brother, "you just assumed."

Max frowned, "why didn't you tell me?"

Michael shrugged, "I didn't it matter." He reached over and stole the piece of bacon that was sticking out of Alex's sandwich. "I thought..." Michael smirked when Alex narrowed his eyes at him.

"He didn't think I liked him back," Alex told Max.

Max rubbed the back of his neck, "so are you to boyfriends now?" Michael and Alex both nodded their heads at him. Max couldn't help but feel worried for his brother, though.


	22. Deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Deceive
> 
> Alex finally goes to talk to Maria.

Alex stopped outside the front door of The Wild Pony Bar and stared at the flashing neon sign of a horse. He had been in this bar on many occasions because Maria's mother owned the bar. Though, right now, Alex didn't want to be anywhere near this particular bar. He let out a sigh and pushed in through the door. The bar was closed so he knew that only Maria and her mom would be around unless Liz or Rosa were here, it was better that way.

"Bar is closed!" Came the familiar voice when Alex entered into the dimly lit room. When the person looked up their face lit up with a smile.

"It's just me Mimi," Alex told Maria's mom. She was one of the few parents that he could call by their first name and get away with it, she insisted. Mimi greeted him halfway and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you."

Mimi let out a hum as she stepped back from her daughters best friend. She could tell something was off with him as soon as she hugged him. "What is troubling you, Alex?"

"Is Maria here?" Alex glanced around the empty room, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"She's in the back with Rosa, Sweetie."

Alex was glad that Mimi didn't press on him telling her what was wrong; he didn't want Maria to get in trouble with her mom; this was between him, her, and Michael. He supposed that if Rosa was here, she was going to know all about it too. "DeLuca you back here?" Alex said more just to announce himself than anything else. He headed for the spot behind the shelves that he knew Rosa and Maria hung out. They were both sitting there, music playing from Rosa's guitar and Maria humming along to the tune. He wasn't looking forward to having this conversation.

"Oh, you're back from you desert excursion?" Maria said with a bitter tone to her words.

Alex let out a sigh, "Yeah about that," he sat down on the upturned packing crate. Maria wouldn't look at him, so he knew she was upset, but he wasn't going to hold back just because he had hurt her feelings the previous night. "You lied..."

Maria snapped her gaze to Alex, "what?"

Alex took a few deep breaths, he didn't want to lose his temper, "you lied to Michael, you told him that I had a boyfriend!" He glared at Maria.

Maria looked a little surprised at Alex's words, but she didn't deny it.

"You **deceived** him; why did you do that?" Alex growled.

Maria ran her hands down the front of her shirt, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. She let out a sigh, and finally looked back up at Alex. He was angry, furious. "I did it because..."

"Don't you dare say that Michael isn't good enough for me!" Alex roared as he got to his feet. He noticed that Rosa stood up too, and he held his hand up at her.

Maria shook her head, "that isn't why I did it..."

"Why the hell did you do it, then?" Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew that new guy was gay, I was hoping he would ask you out, I didn't mean..." Maria started, but she stopped short when she saw the look Alex shot at her.

"You knew exactly what you were saying the Michael, don't you dare say that you didn't. You knew he liked me, didn't you?" Alex hoped it wasn't real.

Maria shook her head, "he likes you?"

"Yes, we are together now. I swear if you try to break us up, there will be no you and I, understand?" Alex could see the tears in her eyes, but he didn't care right now. What she did was not acceptable, she didn't just hurt Alex, she hurt Michael too.

Maria shook her head again, "I wouldn't do that to you!"

Alex shook his head, "In the past, I would have believed you, but right now, I don't know that you wouldn't do that." He gripped Rosa's arm and turned to leave the two of them alone again. He was going to go back to Michael; he felt happy there. He felt safe there.

 


	23. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Endure.
> 
> Alex makes it back to Michael in the desert, and although Michael is in a lot of pain, Alex can still make him smile and laugh. (Lot's of hugging.)

Alex couldn't help but smile when he pulled the car to a stop behind Michael's old truck. Alex liked that old truck. It would forever be in his memories as one of his best nights. Nothing had happened between him and Michael; they held each other all night, shared kisses. It was great. Alex climbed out of his car, grabbing the bag that held the lunch he had gotten them. When he rounded the side of the truck, he could see Michael crouched down beside the cooler, getting something out of it. His smile widened as he made his way towards his boyfriend, "Honey, I'm home!"

Michael felt the smirk come to his lips at Alex's words. He like hearing him say that. It did funny things to Michael's stomach. He took a quick drink of the nail polish remover, downing the rest of the contents of the bottle. It was a harsh burn as the cold liquid slid down his throat. He stuck the now empty container back under the ice and hoped that Alex hadn't seen what he was doing. Michael quickly grabbed a couple of bottles of water out, tossing them into the empty chair, and then closed the lid of the cooler. The acetone was helping with the pain, but it still hurt to move. Michael stood up with a grimace and turned to face Alex, putting a bright smile on his face. Alex looked so sexy walking towards him. "Hey, Babe," Michael let out a laugh when Alex's eyebrows lifted.

Alex felt his heart ache, but amazingly, at Michael's words. He had always wanted someone to call him that. Alex came to a stop beside the cooler, he put the lunch in and then closed the cover again. There was bearly any distance between him and Michael, and soon Michael was in his arms hugging him. Alex could tell how much discomfort the curly-haired teen was in just by looking at him. He put on a brave face that masked a lot of his pain, but he let down his walls where Alex was concerned. Alex let out a sigh and gently started rubbing Michael's lower back, mindful of the bruise.

Michael rested his forehead against Alex's, their noses brushing against each other. He liked it when he got held like this; it was something he had craved for a long time. Michael knew it was why he let Isobel hug him so much, Michael needed the contact. He desired the connection. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Alex seemed to have opened his eyes at the same time, and that brought another smile to Michael's face. He pressed his lips against Alex's and felt them spread into a smile too. "Your mouth tastes good," Michael shared once their lips separated.

Alex wrinkled his nose up in amusement, "You don't taste so bad yourself." He licked his lips tasting where Michael's had just been. "Is that citrus I taste?"

Michael felt himself blush and he shrugged his shoulders, "Izzy gave it to me," he slipped his fingers into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling the chapstick tube out. Michael showed it to Alex.

Alex couldn't help but notice the pained expression on Michael's face as he turned his body slightly. He took hold of the t-shirt that his boyfriend was wearing and pulled it up, revealing the bruise. He wanted to make sure it wasn't getting worse. Alex let out a sigh as he ran his fingers gently across the tender skin, "it seems impossible that anyone could **endure** so much pain, does it?"

Michael shook his head and let out a sigh as Alex's eyes once again met his; he didn't want to talk about it because it was harder to ignore the pain that way. "It says it's Mango," Micheal wiggled the chapstick tube between his fingers.

Alex smiled and then kissed Michael on the lips again. He let out a hum against those soft lips, "Mango has never tasted so good!"

Michael laughed but regretted it immediately, as the pain shot through his side. He dropped his head against Alex's shoulder and let out a groan. Enduring pain was something Michael had gotten used to, but this was a little much. He turned his face into Alex's neck, rubbing his nose on the soft skin. When Alex started rubbing his back again, he let out a soft moan. "Thank you!"


	24. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Football
> 
> Some Michael, Alex, and Max chatting time.

Alex smiled as he sat and listened to the brother's talk about sports of all things. He didn't think that either of them liked sports all that much because neither of them played any. He and Michael were crammed into one chair while Max sat in the other. Alex didn't mind; he loved being this close to Michael, who had one of his legs wrapped up over Alex's leg. Alex kept rubbing his hand on Michael's thigh, while the other arm was wrapped tightly behind Michael's back, hand resting on his hip. He laughed when Michael picked up the half drank water bottle and threw it at Max's head, hitting him, knocking his hat off. Michael leaned back heavy against Alex's side, and Alex let out a content hum.

"Jerk," Max said as he picked his hat up and dusted it off. He rolled his eyes when Michael smirked at him. "So, Alex, do you like any sports?"

Alex raised his eyebrows at Max, "what because I am gay; I shouldn't like sports?" He knew his words would get the taller teen in a fluster and he joined in with the smirk Michael was still giving him.

"You know that is not what I meant!" Max readjusted his hat nervously.

Alex responded, "yes, I know that..." He felt Michael chuckle, and Alex kept the smirk on his face. "My dad forces me to watch **football** with him." Alex didn't mind, but he would like to do other things with his time instead of watching sports that he didn't care for.

Max nodded, "I watch football with my dad too."

Alex squeezed Michael's hip when the curly haired teen let out a grumble at the mention of Max's father. Michael turned his gaze onto Alex and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, well, I bet your dad gave you the option of not watching it?" Alex noticed Michael and Max both started chewing on their bottom lip.

"No, Mr. Evans is a nice guy," Michael told Alex, and it was true, the man was a good man.

Alex heard the sadness in Michael's voice as he spoke about Max's father. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Michael's curls. "Father's are stupid and so is football," he whispered so only Michael could hear him.

Michael closed his eyes but didn't respond.


	25. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Guitar
> 
> Michael did play the guitar beautifully.

Alex let out a content sigh as he listened to his boyfriend strum his guitar. The boy was **gifted**. Whatever the tune was sounded peaceful and soothed Alex. He was only vaguely aware that Max Evans was even still with them. It wasn't until he spoke that Alex opened his eyes to look at the angsty nerd.

"That's the song you were working on before your guitar got broke right?" Max inquired. It had been a while since Max had heard his brother play guitar. Michael was exceptionally talented at it. It seemed to be natural ability.

Michael shook his head. He finished that song a while ago. This one was a new unfinished one, "that song wasn't that good."

Max frowned, "can you play it?" He liked it and wanted to hear it again.

Michael felt the blush as it crept into his cheeks. He wasn't sure when it had gotten so hot out here. Michael shrugged. When he felt Alex's hand tighten on his hip, he turned his attention away from his brother and to his smiling boyfriend.

"I would also like to hear it, you play beautifully," Michael blushed harder at Alex's words. The boy sure wasn't used to getting compliments.

Michael nodded. His fingers automatically started strumming out the other song like he had been playing that one instead of the other. He couldn't help it when he peeked over at Alex. He felt the blush deepen. Michael started chewing on his bottom lip. There were pure joy and amazement on Alex's face; he looked so happy.


	26. Hypnotize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Hypnotize
> 
> Alex can't help but feel hypnotized when he watches Michael.

  
Michael sat the guitar down and slowly stood up, stretching out his sore body. Alex watched him closely. Michael lifted his arms above his head, letting out a yawn. Michael's shirt lifted, revealing his stomach as he did so. Alex felt **hypnotize** d by the way Michael's muscled moved, Alex stared at the dark patch of hair that traveled from just below his belly button and disappeared below the top of his pants. Michael was a sight to behold, even when his body was bruised. Alex wanted to reach out and touched Michael, but he was aware that Max was only about a foot away from them, so he thought better of it. "Hey," Alex reached up and ran his hand down Michael's arm once the other teen had lowered them again.

Michael smiled down at Alex. He couldn't help but notice the dazed look on his boyfriend's face. "Huh?"

Alex stood up, so they were back on the same eye level again. There was only an inch of height difference between them, the curls might actually give Michael that extra inch. He reached up and ran his fingers through Michael's curls. Alex leaned close to Michael's ear before he spoke, "do you want to go for a walk?"

Michael smirked at Alex when he pulled back to look at him again, "sure!" He picked up his flannel from the back of the chair and then kicked Max's foot. His brother had his nose stuck in a book again. When Max looked up at him with a frown, Michael smirked at him. "Alex and I are going to go for a walk."

Max nodded, "okay..." he knew that they just wanted alone time, and Max didn't know how he felt about that. He let out a sigh as he watched the two walk off holding hands. Max knew that Michael was happy and he guessed that was all that mattered.


	27. Ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Ice-cream.
> 
> Alex has a great idea for his and Michael's first date.

"Oopf," Alex let out a grunt as Michael, plopped back down in the chair, but it was more of Alex's lap he landed in than the chair itself. Alex lightly pulled Michael, so he was perfectly seated on his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pressed his face between his shoulder blades. "Where did Max go?" Alex's words were muffled, but he knew Michael heard him.

Michael let out a chuckle when Alex rubbed his face against his back. He placed his hands' on top of Alex's, which were rested remarkably low on Michael's stomach. "He went home, Izzy came to get him." Michael pointed to the note stick in the lid of the cooler.

Alex snickered, they were finally alone again. "Where were we, when Isobel came?" He slipped his fingers up under the fabric of Michael's shirt. Alex liked feeling Michael's warm, bare skin against his own.

Michael giggled, "we went for a walk." Their walk had turned into a makeout session. It was a fun walk.

Alex let out a hum against Michael's back, "that was a good walk!" When Michael let out another laugh, Alex rubbed his fingers against his stomach.

"Best walk I've ever had!" Michael said, sincerely.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go on our first date, tonight?" Alex smiled at Michael when he looked back at him.

"Out in public," Michael paused, as he considered it, "you want to be seen with me?"

Alex nodded eagerly, "yes, of course!"

Michael finally returned the smile, "what did you have in mind?"

"Ice-cream, let's go get ice-cream?" Alex purposed.

Michael nodded again, "that would be nice!" He twisted his upper body so he could kiss Alex. He loved kissing Alex.  
______________

They had just gotten their frozen treats and were walking in the park. Michael had gotten Double Chocolate Chunk in a waffle cone, and Alex had gotten Triple Chocolate Oreo in a waffle cone. They both loved chocolate. "Guerin, your ice-cream is dripping onto your hand," Alex let out a booming laugh as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Michael had been busy looking at the plants and birds to notice. The laughter ended short when Michael smirked at him and then started licking the ice-cream off his skin. Alex watched that tongue closely. "Stop that..." Alex hissed out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and he received yet another smirk from Michael.

"It tastes good though," Michael gave the ice-cream drippings on his skin one more lick, but Alex growled at him. "Do you want to taste?" Michael switched hands that the ice-cream cone was in and held out his dirty hand towards Alex.

Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times and licked his lips. Michael Guerin was going to be the death of him. Alex didn't know if he could control his hormones if his sexy as hell boyfriend kept doing things like that. Alex wasn't sure how he felt about Michael doing that in public. He let out a sigh and then handed his still smirking boyfriend a napkin. "Please stop," Alex couldn't hold back his smile, though.

Michael shrugged, "your loss!"

Alex let out a groan. "Yes, yes, it is my loss," Michael smirked at him again and then started eating his ice-cream. Alex tore his eyes away from Michael's mouth. This date was going great, but Alex was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. It was all Guerin's fault. You weren't supposed to be this horny on the first date, were you? He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to his ice-cream.

Alex grabbed Michael's hand and led the way towards the bench he had just spotted. Sitting was a good option for them right now. Michael just smiled at him again.


	28. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Justice.
> 
> This takes place three days after Michael and Alex's first date. Michael has been abused again by his foster father, but Max had gotten involved. Michael is not happy with him.

"You can't just dish out what you think is JUSTICE, Maximilian!" Michael roared out. He couldn't believe that Max could be so stupid. Michael wasn't going to be able to explain that way. He would probably get beaten even worse for it. The only good thing was that Michael's foster parents didn't know who Max was. None of Michael's friends were welcome at The Barnes' house. "You can't do stupid shit like that!"

Max stood up from the kitchen stool he was sitting on, coming up to his full height. He knew his height sometimes intimidated his brother, but it didn't seem to have that effect on him right now. It seemed to make him angrier. "I was trying to protect you!" Max answered, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"You can't protect me, when are you going to get it through your head?" Michael snapped. He gave a sideways glance to Alex. Alex was sitting on one of the bar stools his feet up on one of the rungs, knees bounced nervously. Michael knew that Alex wanted him close to him so he could inspect how bad his injuries were. Michael let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his curls. He couldn't let Alex close to him right now. He was afraid his powers might explode out of him at any moment. Michael started pacing the kitchen again.

Alex didn't know what Max had done. All he was able to get out of Michael was that Max tried to hurt his foster father. His said foster father had once again beaten Michael. Alex had never seen Michael this livid before. Each time that Michael would pass Alex, he reached out and touched him. Alex knew Michael was too worked up to stop pacing. But Michael acknowledged the touch every time by slowing his pace for a fraction. Alex also knew that if Michael were to stop moving the pain would become much worse. He knew first hand. Alex let out a groan of his own when he noticed Max start to open his mouth again, "maybe you should go, Max?"

Michael stilled in his movement beside Alex, who put his hand on Michael's lower back. "I think that best," Michael didn't want to hurt Max's feelings, but he couldn't stand having him there with them.

"But..." Max tried, but Alex cut him off.

Alex shook his head, "Everyone just needs time to cool off, you should go." It wasn't a question this time. They were in Alex's house, and he could decide who could be there or not. He didn't feel bad about kicking Max out. It seemed to be what Michael needed to calm down.

"Michael," Max tried to reach for his brother, but Michael pulled out of reach, stepping behind Alex Manes. Max let out a sigh, "come to my place tonight if you need a place to sleep?"

"He won't need a place to sleep, because he has one," Alex told Max. Alex watched as Max let out a sigh and then left through the kitchen door. Alex swiveled the stool around so that he was facing Michael, who had his eyes closed and was taken deep breathes. His face screwed up with pain. "How bad is it?" Alex was afraid to find out.

Michael slowly lifted his shirt, and he knew what Alex would see. Michael glanced down anyway. The skin of his stomach was a bright red from repeated kicks. His foster father had landed. That wasn't going to be pretty in the morning.

Alex let out a hiss as he looked at his boyfriend's stomach, some of the redness was dangerously low, dipping under his jeans. His eyes roamed over the discoloration, to where his skin was still discolored from the last time his foster father had laid hands on him. The previous bruising was now a lighter blue tinted with green, which meant it was healing. It still looked painful, though. "Can I hug you?" Alex probed, as he stood and opened his arms to Michael. He didn't want to hug him without asking. After what Michael had been through, Alex wasn't sure how much physical contact Michael was willing to receive.

Michael nodded and collapsed into Alex's open arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist. "Thank you,"

Alex kissed the side of Michael's head, "for what?"

Michael buried his face in Alex's neck, "for letting... for caring...for being you!" Michael stumbled through his words as the tears finally broke free.


	29. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Knife.
> 
> Michael and Alex make their weekend trip to Bitter Lake. When they get there, Alex finds something that alarms him.

Alex helped Michael unload the back of the pickup truck that carried the stuff they had brought with them on their thirty-minute drive to Bitter Lake. Just as Alex had promised, they were going to spend the weekend alone on his dads' boat. Alex made his way towards the ship carrying the bag that Michael had stuff a few extra things into. He sat it down, but when he did something tumbled out of it. Alex picked it up and examined it. It was a **knife**. "What's this?"

Michael sat the bags down that he had been carrying and looked at what Alex was holding. He shrugged, "it's a knife..."

"Yes, I can see that, Guerin. Why do you have it? Where did you find it?" Alex didn't like how quiet Michael had been the entire drive up to the lake. They hadn't been able to spend the previous night together because Alex's older brother Clay, had been visiting home. Michael had to go back to his foster home. Alex wasn't sure what had happened.

Michael let out a sigh as Alex's eyes roamed over him as if Alex could tell if he was injured by just looking at him. "I'm not hurt any worse than I was three days ago," Michael assured him.

Alex nodded, "where did you get it?"

"I took it from my foster brother...he...I..." Michael rested his forehead against Alex's when his boyfriend stepped up to him. "I...it..."

"Shh..." Alex tossed the knife back down on the bag. He started rubbing Michael's arms. "It's okay!"

Michael shook his head, then pressed their foreheads back together. "He was going to..."

Alex hushed him again when he saw the tears flowing down Michael's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders, pulling him close to him. "He didn't?" Michael shook his head again, his curls tickling Alex's neck. "That's good," Alex wasn't sure if Michael wanted to be here. "Do you need to go be with him?"

Michael picked his head up to look into Alex's eyes. They were teary just like his. "No, he went to a friend for the whole weekend..." he paused and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Michael let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry I'm so emotional, this was supposed to be romantic and shit, right?"

Alex couldn't fight off the smile that formed on his lips, "Guerin you do not need to apologize to me ever for showing me your emotions. Got it?" Alex smiled grew when Michael nodded a let out a small chuckle. "And I think I said it was supposed to be relaxing, not romantic."

They both laughed and pulled each other back into the embrace.


	30. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Loud.
> 
> Things get a little heated for Michael and Alex. Oh, and Alex is very loud.

Michael had quickly realized that his favorite thing to do to Alex was kiss Alex's neck just below his ear. Alex would let out **loud** moans that drove Michael completely crazy. That's the situation Michael had found himself in. They were laid out on the bed in the cabin of the boat — Michael on his back. Alex was lying on top of him between his legs. They were both hard, pressed against each other. The only thing Michael was glad of was they both still had clothes on. He wouldn't be able to control himself if they didn't. When Michael lightly nipped Alex's skin the moan he let out was so loud, so sinful sounded Michael couldn't take it anymore. He put his hands in Alex's hips and pushed him up, putting distance between their lower halves.

Alex moved further away on his own accord when he felt Michael push up on his hips a little bit more. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Michael shook his head but then nodded. Alex chuckled at him, which made Michael smile. "You don't have to be sorry..." Michael felt the blush burn his cheeks.

Alex laid off to the side of Michael but kept their bodies pressed together. He ran his fingers along Michael's cheeks. "Why are you blushing?"

"I was close to umm...yeah..." Michael knew the blush deepened.

Alex dropped his head down on Michael's chest. He groaned, "I was too..." Alex let out a sigh. They hadn't talked about how far or not far they were going to go with each other. They had only been dating a full week. They had only had one date. Alex didn't want to move to fast. But damn Guerin for being so sexy. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Alex had brought a good selection with them. Watching a movie and eat snacks, cuddling would be the perfect second date.

Michael took a few deep breaths and then moved the pillows so they could both lean against the wall. Michael smirked when he saw the movie Alex was holding up at him.

"Star Wars!"


	31. Manipulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Manipulate.
> 
> Michael gets a massage from Alex.

Alex had pulled Michael, so he was lying back to him in between his legs about halfway through the movie. Alex had become quite comfortable Michael wrapped up in his arms. Michael was laying his back, leaned against Alex's chest, but he let out a groan, and rolled onto his right side. Alex kept his arms wrapped around him. "Are you doing okay?"

Michael nodded but let out another groan. "My neck and shoulders are bothering me right now." He told Alex truthfully. He let out a humorless chuckle, "that is on top of my side and stomach."

Alex nodded in understanding. Michael's body had been under so much stress lately that it was manifesting in his shoulders and neck. He was too tense. Alex pushed at Michael lightly to get him to sit up, and Michael did so without protest, but he let out a groan, that was obviously from pain. Alex pulled at the hem of Michael's t-shirt, "can I take this off you?"

Michael glanced back over his shoulder at Alex, nodding and helping his boyfriend slip out of his shirt. As soon as the fabric left Michael's body, Alex's hands were on his bare skin. Alex used his hands to **manipulate** the muscles of Michael's shoulders and neck. It was one of the best feelings Michael had ever experienced. If Alex was this good with his hands, Michael was going to have to hit him up for massages more often.


	32. Narrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Narrow.
> 
> Michael meets Alex's brother Clay. Clay thinks he knows Michael.

Alex hummed out a happy noise as he an Michael worked together in his kitchen. Michael smiled at him. They were in the process of making dinner together. Michael seemed rather hungry throughout the day, and it pained Alex to think that Michael might not be getting enough food to eat, Alex was going to remedy his hunger. His hunger for the day at least. They were making chop suey and garlic bread. It smelt great.

Alex pulled Michael in for a kiss by the collar of his sweater. Alex tried to deepen the kiss but Michael squirmed away from him, Alex ended up biting Michael bottom lip.

Michael let out a surprised sound but smirked at Alex. "I think you have a biting fetish." He placed his finger on his lip where Alex's teeth had nipped him.

Alex blushed at Michael's words, and Michael's grin spread, reaching his eyes. Alex wasn't sure, but maybe he did have a biting fetish, he liked it. He loved it a lot. Not biting to hurt, though. "I love sinking my..." Alex cut himself off when he heard the front door open and close with a snap. "Shit..." When the figure came in through the kitchen doorway, Alex sighed out in relief. It was his brother Clay. Clay was 25 years old and Alex's oldest brother. He had just come back to Roswell after his second tour overseas. He was an Airman, a war hero, and he was the brother Alex liked the best.

Clay ran a hand through his black hair and then raised an eyebrow at his brother, "who's this?"

Alex pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced over at Michael. "This is my boyfriend. Clay, please don't tell Dad?" Alex hoped that his brother wasn't going to be as **narrow** -minded as their father was.

Clay's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Alex's boyfriend. Clay was pretty sure he had seen the kid around before. "Do I know you?"

Michael shook his head, "I...umm...I don't think so..." When Clay stepped further into the kitchen, Michael moved closer to Alex. Michael didn't think he had ever seen Clay before.

"I've seen you before." Clay stated as he sat down on one of the bar stools. He couldn't place where he had seen this kid before. Clay let out a hum and took in the scent of the food cooking. "I will figure out how I know you." He turned his gaze from the boyfriend to his kid brother, "what are you cooking?"

Alex gave Clay a small smile and then gripped Michael's arm lightly. "We're making chop suey and garlic bread."

"That sounds delicious, will you save me some?" Clay asked hopefully. He always enjoyed Alex's cooking, and he had missed it.

Alex let out a chuckle and nodded. "Of course," he wasn't sure what Clay thought of Michael and him being boyfriends. "Clay?"

"What is it, Kid?" Clay got up and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"Are you okay with me having a boyfriend?" Alex hoped the answer was yes.

"I know around here you have a pretty **narrow** field of who you can be with so, you do you, Kid..." He paused and took in the sight of Alex's boyfriend. "What's your name?" Clay couldn't believe the kid's hair. If he didn't find out his name, he could always call him, Curly. Those curls were something else. He could see why Alex went for him. Clay let out a sigh.

"Michael Guerin..." Michael provided.

Clay let out a hum and took a sip of the beer. "I'm going to go get some rest; it's been a long day." He got to his feet and smiled at Alex. "Behave!"

Alex let out a chuckle and nodded. "I will," Alex felt like saying it was hard to behave when you had a boyfriend like Michael Guerin, but he kept that to himself.

Alex waited until he heard Clay walk up the stairs before he spoke, "how does my brother know you?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, I have never seen your brother before."

Alex nodded and leaned in for a kiss again. It was weird that Clay thought he knew Michael.


	33. Overlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Overlook.
> 
> Michael and Alex eat the meal they cooked together and share more feelings.

Michael smiled at Alex as they took their seats in the living room. They had finished cooking their meal and were settling in to eat and watch tv. Michael's stomach was growling so hard it was painful, and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Michael watched as Alex sat his plate of food down on the coffee table and then walked back into the kitchen. He hoped that Alex wouldn't mind him starting without him. Michael was so hungry.

Alex let out a soft chuckle when he came back into the living room. Michael was already digging into his food. "Does it taste good?" He noticed that Michael blushed, but he nodded his head. Once he swallowed the food in his mouth, he smiled at Alex. "You don't have to be embarrassed Baby." Alex rubbed Michael's back when he sat back down beside him.

Michael nodded again, "thank you!" He knew that Alex was more than willing to overlook any of his weaknesses. Food was one of them. It had been three days of only eating lunch at school for Michael because his foster parent's decided that they weren't going to give Michael any food. They locked the cupboards and the refrigerator. Luckily they had agreed that his foster brother had been a good boy, he had gotten food.

"You don't have to thank me. You know that, right?" Alex tilted his head down so he could catch Michael's eyes.

Michael shook his head. When he met eyes with Alex, he had them narrowed at him, "I do feel I have to thank you because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be eating right now." Michael wouldn't usually have told anyone that, but this was Alex; this was his Alex. He could say anything to Alex.

Alex took in a sharp breath. Michael words were like a stab to his heart. He hated it. Alex kissed Michael on the neck, "I will always be here for you," he smiled when he caught the scent of the garlic bread. "That smells amazing!"

"It tastes even better than it smells!" Michael said proudly. He had made the garlic butter for it and was happy that it turned out so well. "Dig in!"


	34. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Puzzles.
> 
> Michael has a hard time falling asleep even in Alex's arms.

Alex felt the bed move beside him, pulling him out of his light sleep. Michael was shifting beside him. It wasn't until he heard him let out a whimper that Alex moved. Alex turned on his side, pulling Michael back against him. "Handsome, are you okay?" Alex whispered against Michael's ear. He wasn't wholly sure that Michael was awake. Michael let out a snort, it sounded like a bright sound, and it made Alex smile.

Michael turned his face back to look in Alex's direction. "I can't shut my brain off. I lay awake for some time, **puzzling** over all the problems in my life. Just going over and over things in my head. Lots of chaos, playing the guitar helps but..." Michael let out a sigh, "sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay," Alex kissed Michael on the forehead. He ran his fingers through Michael's curls. They were slightly damp still from the shower he had taken before bed. "I'm sorry your beautiful brain keeps you up at night."

Michael let out another chuckle. One thing that had him perplexed was what Alex brother had said about knowing him. Michael couldn't figure out how or if Clay did indeed know him. "I'm a little bothered by what your brother said. It puzzles me how he can know me; I didn't know him before today."

Alex let out a sigh, "you and your **puzzles** tonight..." Michael let out a huff and turned in Alex's arms, burying his face against Alex's chest. Alex slipped his fingers up under the bottom of Michael's shirt, ghosting them across the smooth skin of Michael's lower back.

Michael started playing with the string on the front of Alex's pajama pants. He could tell Alex was tired by the way his fingers slowed in the tracing of lines against his skin. "Sleep tight Alex," Michael kissed Alex's chin because it was the only part of his face he could reach without moving. He smiled when Alex let out a hum.


	35. Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Quickly.
> 
> Clay recalls how he knows Michael. (Child Abuse mentioned so if those triggers take warning.)

"Morning sunshine!" Clay greeted Alex as he entered the kitchen. He watched as Alex made himself busy putting the coffee on. "Where is your Boy-Toy?"

Alex snapped his head up and glared at Clay, who smirked at him. "He is using the bathroom. We both want coffee."

"Ah, yes, ever grumpy until you get your coffee." Clay wasn't much of a coffee drinker anymore. He did enjoy iced coffee every once in a while, though. Alex pulled a face that clearly said he wasn't amused, which made Clay laugh.

"Do you want water on for tea?" Alex offered.

Clay nodded at him and then sat down on one of the bar stools. He let out a yawn. "So I remembered how I know your boyfriend," he said to Alex when he turned to face him, cereal box in hand. "When I was home after my first tour, I was out with Dad, and we were heading home when we heard this disturbance. There right on Main Street, was this woman and a very curly hair young boy, four years ago, so eleven?" Alex nodded at him.

Alex sat down beside Clay, talking in all his words. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this story or not.

Clay took a deep breath. "There she was, she was screaming at him, and then out of nowhere, old bat pulls down his pants, underwear and all and starts smacking his bare ass with the umbrella she carried. Hard. Extraordinarily hard. Then she started turning him around, showing him off to the crowded street around us. I couldn't tell what she was saying."

Alex brought his hands up to cover his mouth. "Why would she do that?" He asked from behind his fingers.

Clay let out a frustrated groan, "I don't know, but I **quickly** made my way over to them and stopped her. Michael clung to me until that awful woman started swearing at him. She said something about 'bad little boys don't deserve to saving'. She then pulled him off me by the hair and down the street. I wanted to go after them but..." Clay placed a hand on Alex's shoulder when he heard him take in a sharp breath. "Dad was naturally pissed that I got involved."

"Of course he was," Alex growled out, dropping his hands hard against the marble countertop. "Let me guess he probably said Michael deserved it, right?" When Clay nodded, Alex slammed his fist down on the counter, knocking over the cereal box.

Michael padded barefoot into the kitchen, "I don't remember that..." Michael said quietly as he stopped just a few feet away from the brothers. He had stood there in the doorway and listened to what Clay had to say. It wasn't until Alex outburst of anger that Michael moved.

Alex **quickly** got to his feet and made his way over to Michael, pulling him into his arm. "I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss, Michael's curls.

Clay scratched his head, "Yeah, Kid, sorry I didn't do more." Michael just shook his head, curls flopping. Alex just kept holding him rubbing small soothing circles on his back. The emotional talk was something that Clay wasn't used to, he only ever talked this way with Alex. "I think the coffee is done," he motioned to the pot that was now beeping.


	36. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Rose and "What do you think you are doing?"
> 
> Rosa finds Michael drunk and bleeding. She doesn't know what to do.

Michael stumbled as he made his way through the dark alley behind The Wild Pony Bar. He needed to make it to his truck before he passed out. Michael had to stop to rest. He leaned his head against the brick wall. The trashcan beside him started vibrating. Loose pieces of trash and bottles started floating around him. He was losing control of his telekinesis. Michael hadn't lost control of his powers since he had started dating Alex. He staggered away from the floating objects and heard bottles crash back down to the ground in his wake. Michael needed to get home. His head was spinning.

The wall that supported Michael had become his best friend. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand on his own. Michael stopped to try to make sure he was still heading the right way when something on the wall caught his attention.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Michael jumped, "shit!" When he saw who it was, he let out a laugh. Michael pointed at the painting of the rose on the wall and then at the dark haired teen girl now standing in the alley with him. "Rose...Ha, Rosa..." He let out a giggle. "Alex likes you a lot, did you know that?"

"Oh, wow, you are wasted," Rosa Ortecho rushed to the drunken teenager that was Alex Manes boyfriend. She had never seen Michael drunk before. It could be dangerous to be so drunk and alone around here. "Guerin what did you do to yourself?" Rosa wrapped her arms around him.

Michael let Rosa take on most of his weight as they made their way towards the parking lot. She was pretty powerful for being so small. Michael let out another giggle as Rosa's fingers slipped into his armpit as she lost hold of him. He was ticklish. "Stop...that...ha..." He couldn't hold be the fit of giggles that left him.

Rosa rolled her eyes but found herself smiling. She understood why Alex thought he was so adorable. "Why are you drunk, Michael?" Rosa asked when she plopped the curly-haired teen down in the passenger seat of her car. When she looked back up at him, she let out a shocked gasp. He had a large gash on his cheek. His nose and lip were bleeding. "What happened?"

Michael shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. "I need...it was...dull the pain."

Rosa let out a sigh, "I completely understand." She didn't understand what it was like to have someone abuse you. Her father would never do that. But she did know what it felt like to need to dull the pain. Rosa made her way around the car and climbed in. She had no idea where she was supposed to take Michael. If he was abused at home, she couldn't take him there. Alex's father was home for the night, so that wasn't an option. His siblings? It was late. She didn't know if that would go over well.

"I want Alex..." Michael said and thumped his head against the window.

"Hey, shh...shh...shit..." Rosa reached over to try to stop Michael from hitting his head against the window. "Don't do that!"

Michael swatted her hand away, "don't touch me!" He couldn't help but yell at her, "take me to Alex!"


	37. Shivering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Shivering
> 
> Alex comes to comfort a drunk and hurt Michael. Rosa is there to offer support.

Alex pounded on the door to The Crashdown Cafe. Rosa had called him and told him that she had found Michael drunk and hurt. Alex was freaking out. When he saw Rosa's dark head coming towards the door, Alex let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Where is he?" Rosa moved out of his way and motioned to the other side of the diner. "Michael!" Alex rushed to his side, dropping to his knees, joining Michael on the floor. "You're shivering," Alex's voice cracked.

Michael was curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them towards his chest. He was rocking back and forth, with his forehead rested atop his knees. His curls were wilder than usual. When Michael picked up his head to acknowledge Alex, the curly-haired teen let out a whimper. Alex could see the pain in those gorgeous, teary eyes. Alex only saw Michael's face briefly before the other teen buried his face against Alex's neck. "What happened?" Alex questioned. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend was going to talk to him about what went on or even if he could right now.

Alex let out a gasp as things around the dinner started to vibrate and fall of the counter. The chairs that were on top of the tables began falling off, clanging to the floor. Alex hugged Michael tighter to him, and things slowly began to stop shaking. Alex repositioned Michael and himself, so they were sitting a little bit more comfortably away from the fallen objects. The floor was hard and cold, but Alex wasn't going to make Michael move. All he wanted to do was hold him and try to make him feel safe. Safety was a hard thing to come by for both of them, but Alex hoped Michael felt protected with him.

Rosa let out a yelp as the chair closest to her toppled off the table and landed with a loud clang on the floor. She turned her attention to the two boys sitting on the floor, cuddled together. Alex was humming to Michael, and things stopped shaking and falling around them. Rosa didn't know what had happened. It broke her heart that she knew they were not okay. She discerned that something terrible was going on, but she felt helpless as to how to deal with it. There was so much going on in her own life. It made her afraid to stand up for Alex, and now Michael. Life sucked.

Rosa grabbed the soft blanket that she had in the car and walked to the two teens. "Hey, Cutie?"

Alex stopped humming and placed a kiss to Michael's curls and then looked up at his friend. "Huh?"

Rosa crouched down, holding out the blanket towards them. "I don't know how much he has been drinking...or..."

Alex acknowledged with a single nod of his head. He could tell that Michael was extremely intoxicated. Alex hoped that it was just alcohol. He took the blanket from Rosa and wrapped it tightly around Michael. He hoped that it would help with the shivers that seemed to be still racking his boyfriend's body. "Can we get some water?"

Rosa nodded and was about to stand up when Michael's words held her in place.

"You're, ha, a rose..." Michael stammered.

Alex let out a chortle, "what?"

Rosa found herself grinning at those words, "he found the painting I did on the back of The Pony. He thought it was funny." She shrugged but kept the grin on her lips. "I didn't know he giggled." Rosa raised a questioning eyebrow at Alex.

Alex found himself beaming at Rosa's words. He and Michael had been going out for two and a half weeks now. Alex had learned a lot of things about the vision that was Michael Guerin. Michael loved being goofy, doing things to make Alex laugh and smile. He was incredibly affectionate and loved kissing Alex. Alex adored Michael's smile and his laugh. His curly-haired boyfriends' laugh ranged from the smallest of giggles to bursts of deep, loud hearty laughter, that would make Michael double over clutching his stomach. Alex loved everything about Michael Guerin.

When Alex felt something cold tap against his cheek, it pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He saw the water bottle beside his face. "Thank you," Alex took the bottle and opened it. He wanted Michael to drink water, to flush the alcohol out of his system. "Babe, will you drink this please?"

Michael shook his head without looking at what Alex wanted him to drink. He didn't want anything. Michael just wanted to sleep and cuddle Alex forever. When Alex nudged him with his shoulder, Michael finally looked at what it was. He let out a grunt and straightened up some.

Alex watched as Michael downed half the bottle with Alex's help holding it. When Michael moved his head away from the bottle, Alex finally got the full view of his face. Under Michael's right eye, there was a large bruise. On his right cheek, almost to his ear was an even more significant cut, it was still oozing blood. Alex cringed when he thought that blood was now on his jacket. Alex's eyes drifted to Michael's lips. His bottom lip was swollen and split. Dried blood left a track from his mouth to his chin. Alex licked his lips and then reached out and gently touched Michael's bottom lip. When Michael let out a hiss, Alex found himself doing the same.

"Are you..." Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The room started to spin again, "going to get in trouble?"

Alex shook his head. "No, my dad is going back to the base. But I don't think he is gone yet. So I can't take you home until Clay texts me."

Michael purred, "I get to sleep in your bed?"

Alex pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Even drunk off his ass, Michael knew how to sound sexy. "Yes, Babe, you get to sleep in my bed."

Michael let out a giggle and buried his face back into Alex's neck. "What if I don't want just to sleep?"

Alex choked, letting out a cough, "Guerin!" Michael let out another giggle.


	38. Don't Stop Believin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lyric prompt: Don't Stop Believin' by Journey 
> 
> Alex and Michael go for a night out with their friends. Michael doesn't want to sing Karaoke.

Alex closed the passenger side door on Michael's truck letting out a long breath. They were at The Wild Pony for all ages night. Rosa had convinced them that they should come with her, Liz, and Maria for Karaoke. Michael had invited Max and Isobel to join them also, his sister had refused. She didn't like coming to The Pony. Max said he would be here though. Alex knew it was because of Liz, and that made him smile.

One of the downsides to the night was that Alex's ex-best friend, and Liz's sort of boyfriend, Kyle Valenti, was going to be there with Liz. Alex was prepared for things to get very awkward if not wholly dreadful. He just hoped that Kyle wasn't going to be bringing any of his lame ass friends.

When Michael stepped up beside him, he took his hand and squeezed. Alex brought Michael's hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "Are you ready for this?"

Michael pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head. He wasn't ready for this, but Alex wanted to try to mend bridges with Maria and this was the start of that. Michael let out a sigh, "I think I should be home studying." Michael shuffled his feet and then jumped when the alarms from the cars beside them started going off. He hadn't even realized his powers were surging out. Michael let out a sigh and reached out with his mind, turning the alarms off.

Alex let out a nervous laugh as the alarms silenced. Weird things like that were happening a lot lately, and he couldn't explain it. "You don't need to be studying. It's Friday night. I want you here with me." Of course, his beautiful, genius boyfriend would want to be anywhere else but in the crowded bar having fun. Michael was shier than people realized. Alex kissed the back of Michael's hand again and led the way to the front door.

It was loud inside as they made their way in through the crowd. Almost the whole town had shown up tonight. Alex knew that it was great for DeLuca's. He pulled Michael close to him as they searched for Alex's friends. He knew people were watching them, but he didn't want to let go of Michael.

Michael stood on his tiptoes, trying to spot his brother over the crowd. He couldn't see him. When he saw a tall blonde hair man, with streaks of gray in his hair, Michael let out a small groan. Michael tugged Alex towards the back of the bar. "My foster dad is here," he told Alex.

Alex's eyes widened at Michael's words. He felt himself bristle as he glanced around the room. He wasn't sure which one of these men was the one that was beating the crap out of his lovable boyfriend. "Which one is he?"

Michael shook his head. He didn't want to point him out to Alex. He didn't want Alex to get hurt. It was bad enough that Max was going to be in the same room as the man. Michael didn't want Alex to try to start something too. "It doesn't matter..." Michael glanced around. "Can we just sit?"

Alex nodded, leading Michael to the table in the back corner of the room. They had just taken their seats when Liz and Rosa joined them at the table.

"Hey, Cutie!" Rosa kissed Alex's cheek. "I am glad you guys are here."

"This one would rather be studying!" Alex laughed when Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

Rosa let out a laugh too, "this one is the same." She poked Liz.

Liz stuck out her tongue at her older sister and then smiled at Michael. "So Rosa and Maria have picked out songs for us all to sing."

Alex squeezed Michael's hand when he saw Michael shake his head, curls bouncing with the movement. Alex knew that Michael wasn't going to do anything like that when his abuser was in the room. "I might be into singing tonight," Alex told his friends.

"They picked 'Don't Stop Believin' for you and Michael," Liz told the couple. Michael was nervously glancing around the room, not paying attention to what she was saying. "Is he okay?" She asked Alex.

Alex gave Liz a weak smile and then wrapped his arm behind Michael's back, pulling him close. Alex pressed his lips against Michael's ear. "Just a small town girl, Livin' in a lonely world, She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..." He knew that Michael loved it when he sang.

Michael closed his eyes as Alex's words washed over him.

Alex smiled when he saw Michael shiver, "Just a city boy, Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."

Michael gripped Alex's knee under the table as Alex's lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "I hate you!" Michael whispered to his boyfriend.

Alex licked his lips, his tongue grazing Michael's ear. Michael shivered again, eyes still closed. Alex felt Michael's fingers flex and then relax against his knee. His smirk grew when Michael leaned heavier against him. "A singer in a smokey room, The smell of wine and cheap perfume, For a smile, they can share the night, It goes on and on, and on, and on..."

Alex's eyes drifted from Michael to his friends that were sitting with them. They were both smirking at them. Alex let out a chuckle and squeezed Michael's hip. "Yeah, I could sing that song," he let out another laugh when Michael opened his eyes and fixed him with a glare.

Michael couldn't help but jump when someone dropped down into the chair beside him. When he saw that it was Max, he let out a sigh. Max looked a little annoyed about something. "Pool?" Michael nudged Max with his elbow. An empty pool table was right beside their table.

Max smiled at his brother, "yeah."

Michael quickly kissed Alex and followed Max out of the table. When they got to the pool table, Michael was met with the smirking face of Kyle Valenti. Kyle didn't say anything to Michael, but he just stood there looking between Alex and him. Michael was about to ask if he wanted to play a game of pool when a couple of Kyle's friends stepped up to the side of the pool table beside Kyle. "What..."

"I saw you and Manes," Kyle stated quietly. Kyle's friends puckered their lips at Michael. "You play for both sides?" Kyle asked, keeping his tone low. He glanced around, Michael's brother Max was busy picking out a pool stick. Alex was chatting with Rosa. Liz was singing along to the song that was playing and interrupting what Rosa was saying. No one was paying attention to Michael. Kyle put his hands on the table and leaned in towards Michael's direction.

Michael took a step back. He didn't know what Kyle or his friends were up too. It made him nervous. Michael figured it was better to stay quiet.

Kyle rounded the end of the pool table, so he was standing beside Michael. "Is Manes doing that too you?" Kyle reached up and flicked his finger against the healing cut on Michael's cheek.

Michael flinched and shook his head. "Alex would never..."

Kyle smirked at him again, "So who's the Bitch in the relationship? You or Manes?"

Michael stepped further away from Kyle as his two friends joined him. When he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, Michael let out a small yelp and found himself blushing.

Kyle let out a laugh and shooed his friends away. He winked at Michael and then turned his attention to Liz. Kyle knew that her friends didn't like him, but he was here and was going to make the best of it. Even if that meant he had to spend time with Manes. He kissed Liz on the cheek, and she hummed out a happy noise to him. "Let's get this party started!"

Michael took in a few deep breaths as he turned towards his brother, who dropped his hand off Michael's shoulder. "Ready to play pool?" Max nodded at him. Michael let Max take the breaking shot. He wasn't really in the mood to play pool, but he didn't want Max brooding over Liz and Kyle all night.

When Maria joined the table, a tray full of various soda's for them all Michael and Max paused their game to grab drinks. Michael slipped into his chair beside Alex, but he knew Kyle's gaze was focused on them.

"You're up first Valenti!" Rosa and Maria said in unison.

Kyle smirked at the people around the table and jumped to his feet, heading to the small stage. He let out a groan when he saw what song was cued up for him to sing. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Maria and Rosa both laughed.


	39. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Tongue
> 
> Michael is trying to do his homework but Alex has other things in mind.

They had had a good night with their friends despite Kyle being there with them the whole time. Alex had noticed that Michael wouldn't relax the entire time. Michael would hold his hand, but when Alex would try to kiss him, Michael wouldn't let him. Alex knew it was because who their company was and that Michael's foster father had been in the bar the whole night. He understood where Michael was coming from. But they had picked that table because it was away from most of the prying eyes. Everyone in town knew that Alex was gay; he wasn't sure if he wanted to try to hide it anymore.

Alex let out a groan as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Michael was lying on his side, textbook, and notebook open in front of him. Michael had his pen between his teeth as he looked over whatever he had written out. Michael's waves of curls hung in front of his eyes. He looked so sexy without even trying too. Alex let out a growl and took hold of Michael's hips and pulled him, so he was flat on his back on the bed. Michael let out a grunt at the sudden movement, and Alex smirked at him. "I'm sorry, were you busy?" Alex asked, slipping his hands underneath Michael's t-shirt. Michael had on one of his thin white t-shirt and his gray sweatpants. Alex wanted to touch him.

"I am," Michael vacillated. Michael let out a chuckle when Alex grumbled. He let out a hum as Alex started pushing his shirt up, exposing his torso. Michael closed his eyes when Alex's fingers moved back down Michael's body and hooked around the waistband of his sweats, pulling them down. "Alex," Michael hissed out. Alex pressed his tongue flat against the skin of Michael's stomach. He licked from Michael's hip up to his chest, stopping short of his nipple. Michael couldn't hold back the moan. "Do I taste good?" Michael breathed as he tilted his head back, granting Alex access to his neck. Alex's hands flowed the track his tongue had made, and Michael let out another moan.

"You taste amazing!" Alex confirmed. He smiled against Michael's skin when he felt Michael arch his body into Alex's touch. Michael was semi-hard against him. Alex loved the boy under him so much it hurt. When Alex felt the coolness of something touch his back where his shirt had risen, he pulled back from kissing Michael's neck. He hadn't realized that Michael was still holding his notebook in one hand and his pen in the other. "What were you working on anyway?" Alex kissed Michael on the lips and then pulled back.

Michael licked his lips and then smiled up at Alex. Alex's eyes were so dark, Michael couldn't tell where the pupil ended, and the color began. "AP Calculus," Michael answered.

Alex dropped his head to Michael's chest. His boyfriend was way too smart. Michael was gorgeous, and with a brain, as he had, it was going to get him far in this world. Alex hoped that he would be there for it every step of the way. "Can I interrupt you for a little while?" Alex implored.

Michael let out a chuckle. "Depends..." He smirked at Alex when he saw the other teen roll his eyes.

"Depends on what?" Alex pressed his lips against the skin just above Michael's belly button.

Michael closed his eyes again, "depends on what you want to do?" Michael's breath hitched when Alex's warm hands hooked around his hips again.

Alex kissed back up Michael's stomach, chest, neck, jaw until his lips found purchase against Michael's soft full parted lips. Alex didn't waste time, he slipped his tongue between Michael's lips, and deepened the kiss. He could feel that Michael was now fully hard against him, and Alex moaned into the kiss. Alex pulled back slightly but kept their foreheads together, "this, this is what I want to do!"

Michael tilted his head back and laughed. Just two and half weeks ago he didn't think that he liked kissing, but now it was his favorite thing to do. "Yeah, we can do this!" He dropped his pen and notebook back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, pulling him back in for a kiss.


	40. Ugliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Ugliness
> 
> Michael and Alex share more feelings!

Michael glanced up from his textbook to where Alex was standing near his closet door. Alex was gazing at himself in the full-length mirror. Alex was only wearing a pair of pajama pants that were draped low on his hips. Alex's naturally tanned skin was on full display, and Michael loved it. Michael wanted to lick the dimples just above Alex's butt. He wasn't sure why Alex was looking at himself in the mirror the way he was, but he didn't mind watching him do it. "You are quite sumptuous," Michael smiled when Alex turned his head to look at him.

Alex quirked an eyebrow up and beamed, "you and your fancy words get to me every time!" He fanned himself with his hand and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from his handsome man.

"I only deliver the truth," Michael assured him. Alex was giving him a very enamored expression, and it made Michael blush.

"You are quite sumptuous yourself!" When Michael shook his head and lowered his gaze at Alex's words, Alex made his way back to the bed. "Babe?"

Michael looked back up at Alex. He had a hurt expression on his face. Michael didn't know why Alex was looking at him that way.

"Why did you shake your head when I said that back to you?" Alex asked as he sat down beside his boyfriend on the bed.

Michael shrugged.

Alex let out a sigh, "tell me, please?"

Michael dropped his head to the mattress with a groan. When Alex placed a hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders, Michael turned his head to the side to look at him again. "I just always thought I lacked in the appearance department. I used to think that because of all my ugliness, that that was the reason no one wanted me..." Michael hid his face again.

Alex felt the air leave his chest. It was hard to get it back. "How could you ever think that?" He leaned down and pressed his lips against the scar on Michael left shoulder blade. Alex wanted to ask about the many scars he had found on Michael's body but hadn't gotten up the courage to.

Michael focused on Alex again, "when no one ever tells you good things about yourself..." he paused. "You start to think the worst of yourself."

Alex felt his heart break a little more at those words. He leaned down and kissed Michael on the lips. "You are the most handsome. The kindest, most loving, most sexy, person that I know. Even your brain is sexy!" Alex let out a chuckle when Michael rolled his hazel eyes at him. "Oh, and these..."Alex cupped Michael's face. "These eyes are amazing!" Alex moved one of his hands up into Michael's curls, "these curls drive me crazy!"

Michael let out a chuckle and averted his eyes. He hadn't had someone talk like this about him. He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. Michael closed his eyes and leaned into Alex's touch. "You're the sexy one!" When Michael opened his eyes back up, he found Alex's face mere inches from his and a smirk on Alex's lips. Michael closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Alex pulled back, so their foreheads and noses were still touching. "Can we just agree that we are both sexy?"

Michael nodded and let out another giggle. "Sure..."


	41. Tonight Wasn't Going to Be a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: cat, bean bag, surprise.
> 
> Michael has to leave the warmth of Alex's bed when Jesse Manes is on his way home, only to go back to his foster family and face Ryan Barnes, his foster father.

Michael knew that no one was home yet. He could tell by the fact that all the lights in the house were still off. Michael knew that his foster father was still out at The Wild Pony and his foster mother and brother were visiting one of her friends for the weekend. Michael let out a sigh as he gripped the doorknob of the back door and turned it. The knob turned easily granted him access to the dark kitchen beyond. Michael was glad that the door wasn't locked, he knew his foster parents moved the spare key, and he didn't know where they had moved it too. Michael crept his way in the dark through the house and up the stairs.

When he got to his and his foster brother's room, he let out a sigh of relief as the panic he had been feeling faded. Michael and Alex had just fallen asleep, cuddled together in Alex's bed when Alex had received a rushed text from his brother Clay. The message said that Alex's dad was going to be there at any moment. Michael had to make his escape out Alex's window, down the giant tree, through the back yard, and to his truck that was parked on the next street. Michael now had scrapes on his arms and legs and a slightly twisted ankle. Michael was pretty sure that someone at The Wild Pony had told Alex's dad that they had seen Alex with a boy. Michael hoped that Jesse Manes didn't know that boy was him. Michael also hoped that his foster father didn't know Alex and him were together. That wouldn't go over well.

He made his way into his room, turned on the light, and let out another sigh. There curled up in the green bean bag chair was the family cat. He was a mean cat and wouldn't let Michael touch him. Or that was usually the case. Michael was surprised when the cat stood up and stretched. The cat sauntered over to him and started rubbing against his legs, purring. "What's gotten into you?"

Michael jumped and let out a curse when he heard the front door slammed, and then heavy footsteps moved around below him. The cat let out a meow and ran from the room. Michael knew that his foster father was home. Michael closed the bedroom door and grabbed the desk chair. He propped it under the doorknob, hoping it would keep his foster father out a little longer. Michael knew that tonight wasn't going to be a good night for him. Micheal hoped that Ryan Barnes was too drunk to do too much damage tonight.


	42. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Vague and the prompt: Never say never
> 
> Jesse Manes comes home and has a little chat with Alex.

Alex started to pace the floor of his bedroom as he watched his boyfriend disappear through the tree line of the back yard. His father was on the way home, and he didn't know what that would mean for him tonight. Alex had received a **vague** text message from his brother Clay saying that their father was on the way home and that Michael needed to get out of there. Alex loved that Clay didn't want to see Michael hurt by their father, but he hated that he didn't have any more information about what was going on.

Alex thought about texting Clay back to ask him what was happening, but he didn't know if Clay would see the text of his, or if their father would see it. Alex let out a sigh when he heard a car pulling into the driveway. He knew that his father was here. He just hoped that Clay was here with him. It didn't take long before Alex heard the front door open and close, then footsteps on the stairs coming towards his room. They were slow, steady steps, not harsh, and rushed. That made Alex more nervous. When his bedroom door opened, Alex sat down on his bed and steadied his breathing.

"I've heard some unpleasant news tonight." Jesse Manes said as soon as he entered the room.

"What would that be?" Alex asked. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched his father.

"I heard that you were out consorting with another teenage boy tonight, in public!" Jesse folded his arms over his chest and stared down at his youngest son.

"Consorting?" Alex had to fight the urge to laugh at his father's words.

"Why were you holding hands with a boy in public?" Jesse moved further into the room. "I thought we had solved this issue?"

Alex let out a harsh laugh, "you mean me being gay?" He watched his father's movements closely. Alex could always tell when he was going to get beaten, just by the way his father moved. "You can never beat that out of me, Dad, no matter how hard you try!" Alex felt like standing up, facing his father head on, but he knew that would make it worse.

Jesse started pacing, taking in his son's words. He shook his head and let out a laugh of his own, "I need you to tell me who the boy is."

Alex shook his head, that was something that he couldn't do. "I am never going to tell you that. You are never going to find out who he is!" He was not about to tell his abusive father who Michael was. Alex couldn't put Michael through that. The curly haired love of his life already had to deal with his foster father tonight, and Alex hated that. 

Jesse Manes let out another laugh, " **never say never** , Alex, I have my ways!"


	43. Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Whisper and the prompt: Oh, how the mighty have fallen
> 
> Jesse Manes comes home and has a little chat with Alex.

Alex apprehensively chewed on his bottom lip as he waited in the driver's seat of his car. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to calm his nerves. It was no use. Alex grabbed his cellphone and checked his text messages. He hadn't received any since the last one that was sent to him twenty minutes ago. Alex started typing out a text message but stopped when the passenger side door opened. Michael climbed in. He was soaked and looked just as nervous as Alex felt. "Hi," Alex **whisper** ed.

Michael took in their surroundings; no one was around them. They were in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain. They were alone. It felt like forever since Michael had seen Alex. Had talked to Alex. "Sorry, I'm getting your seat wet." Michael apologized in a **whisper**. He knew he should have said hello, he should have hugged Alex, he should have kissed him, but he didn't. Michael was scared that Alex had asked him here because Alex was going to tell Michael it was over. Michael didn't know if he could handle that. He was pretty sure it would destroy him if Alex said it. Alex hadn't talked to him at school since Monday, when Alex hugged him, kissed him, and then said 'I'm sorry,' before heading off. Michael was confused.

Alex let out a groan as he turned sideways in his seat so he could get a better look at Michael. "You don't need to apologize for that." Michael finally looked up at him; his eyes were clouded with sadness and worry. "Are you okay?" Alex knew that the answer to that question was never going to be yes. Michael wasn't okay. He wouldn't be okay as long as he was living with the Barnes'. Alex wanted to know what had happened to Michael. Michael never told him in detail whatever happened, Alex just saw cuts and bruises. Alex couldn't see anything new marring his beautiful boyfriend's face or arms.

Michael pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and just watched Alex. He could tell that Alex was nervous. Michael wasn't sure what he was worried about. Michael shook his head but kept quiet. He didn't want to talk about it.

"How bad..." Alex reached his hand out towards Michael, hoping his boyfriend would take it. "Are you hurt?" Michael hadn't told Alex what had happened the night he had to go back to his foster home.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Michael finally blurted out. He knew that Alex's dad had been home until yesterday, but he didn't know why Alex was ignoring him entirely until now.

Alex took a deep breath, "I haven't been ignoring you because I wanted too." He didn't know how to explain it to Michael. How was he going to tell the boy he loved that he was doing it to protect him from his father.

"Why?" Michael asked as he finally took Alex's hand.

"My father is trying to figure out who you are?" Alex wasn't sure if Michael was going to accept his explanation or not. "He wants to know who the boy that I am seeing is." Michael was watching him intently. "I don't know what he is going to do once he figures it out."

Michael let out a sigh, "what can he do about it?" Michael didn't know a lot about Jesse Manes other than he was an abusive dickhead and a horrible father, but he already had one of those to deal with, what was one more.

"I don't want him to hurt you," Alex squeezed Michael's hand. When Michael shook his head, water dripping from his curls, Alex let out a sigh. Alex let go of Michael's hand and reached into the back seat. He grabbed his gym bag and pulled out a towel. Alex let out a sigh and climbed over the seats and into the back, "come back here with me?"

Michael nodded and climbed into the back with Alex. When he sat down in the seat beside his boyfriend, the towel was placed over his head, and Alex started rubbing his curls dry.

"You need to take these all off," Alex reached out and started unbuttoning Michael's flannel. He didn't want him to get sick from getting too cold.

Michael nodded and started taking his clothes off. He knew that he wouldn't get sick, Michael never got ill, but he didn't know how to tell Alex that. When Michael was down to just wearing his underwear, which was wet too, he stopped and watched Alex. Alex was going through his bags that were down by his feet. "What are you looking for?" Michael decided to ask.

Alex looked up from his searching. He found himself smiling at the sight before him, Michael was sitting in nothing but his underwear. He was so good looking. "Those are wet too, aren't they?" Michael nodded at him and started to pull them off. Alex felt his mouth fall open and snapped it shut. He quickly grabbed the blanket that was folded up in the back window and covered Michael with it. Michael quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled fondly. Alex smiled back. It wasn't that Alex didn't want to see Michael completely naked, but they were in a car, windows everywhere, he didn't want anyone else to be able to see him naked. That was just for Alex.

Alex pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his gym bag and held them out to Michael. Michael took them with a nod. He wasn't sure if Alex didn't want him naked or if he was being polite. "Is your dad gone?" Michael decided to ask as he slid on the clothes.

Alex tilted his head, "yes, he got a call from his superior, I think he is in trouble. I don't think he was supposed to leave the base."

Michael let out a chuckle as he moved closer to Alex; he needed to be close. " **Oh, how the mighty have fallen**..." Alex finally wrapped his arms around Michael, letting out a chuckle too.


	44. We Kind of Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero and Long Round Pass-It-On: Writing.
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Xerox. And loosely for the prompt: "The battle's done and we kind of won"
> 
> Michael finds Max in the library when he goes to make copies for his English teacher.

Michael took the stack of papers from Mrs. Moore, his AP English teacher. She had asked him to go Xerox copies of the summer reading list for her. Michael was one of the few sophomores in the class, and Mrs. Moore liked him. He tucked his pen behind his ear and smiled at her. Michael made his way through the empty hallway and towards the library. When he got there, he had to laugh. Max was sitting in the near the large windows reading. Michael didn't know that his brother had a free period. Michael grabbed his pen and threw it at Max, hitting him in the head. Michael let out a chuckle when Max jumped and then looked up in his direction.

Max grabbed the pen and his things and got up. He was happy to see Michael. They didn't have that many classes together so it was nice to spend time with him when he could. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Michael smiled, "I was just going to ask you that." Michael snatched his pen back from Max and made his way to the copy room. "I have to make copies for Mrs. Moore. Why are you in here?"

"Mr. Hughes let us out early; most of us came to the library." Max pushed Michael's shoulder as they entered the Copy Room.

"Why did you look so glum?" Michael raised an eyebrow at his brother. He wasn't sure what Max was brooding over today. Liz and Kyle was probably the answer, but he never knew. "Does someone need a hug?"

Max pushed him again, "Shut it..." Max frowned when he saw the giant bruise on Michael's shoulder, creeping up onto the lower part of his neck. Michael's shirt didn't cover all of it. "What did he say you did to deserve this one?" Max asked, seriously.

Michael shrugged, knowing that Max had seen the newest of his bruises that his foster father had given him. "He didn't like that I was using the kitchen." Michael turned his head to look at Max, whose frown deepened.

"Does your boyfriend know about all these?" Max knew that Alex knew that he had gone after Michael's foster father, but he didn't know if Alex knew what was happening to Michael.

Michael let out a sigh, "Our battles are not done, but your battles are the same." He didn't know what else to say to Max, he didn't know who knew about Alex and his father, and he wasn't going to say more than that about Alex's situation. "We kind of won, me and Alex..."

Max scoffed, "how do you figure that?"

Michael let out another sigh as he started the Xerox. He turned to lean his back against the machine. Michael shrugged but smiled at Max. "Because we have each other."


	45. The End of Something is Just Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero and Long Round Pass-It-On: Writing.
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Yearning. And the prompt: The End of Something is Just Another Beginning
> 
> Alex and Michael are finally able to spend time together again but Michael is exhausted.

It was the first night that Michael had been back over to Alex's house since Alex's father had left again for the base. Usually, Michael and Alex spent the weekends together, but Alex's father and brother's had all been back for the weekend. It had been a very stressful weekend. His brother's Flint and Eldon had been very chatty with him. Alex knew they were trying to figure out who Alex was going out with, per their father's orders. Clay had been grilled by Jesse Manes but refused to give up any names. Alex's appreciation for his brother grew when he had found that out. Everyone besides Clay and Alex had gone, the house was empty again.

Alex was happy that Michael was with him again, but he couldn't help feeling like he was putting his boyfriend in danger too. Michael was currently curled up on Alex's bed, a textbook in front of him. Alex could tell Michael wasn't focusing on what he was looking at. Alex climbed onto the bed behind Michael. His yearning to hold Michael was unbearable, and he couldn't fight it any longer. Alex pulled Michael backward against him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Alex took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Michael's hair. He smelt of mint, and pine with a touch of honey. Alex knew that it was a shampoo that Isobel had gotten for Michael. Alex loved the scent. Usually, Michael was more responsive to Alex's touches, but he was lying there, not moving. "When was the last time you slept?" Alex questioned.

Michael was exhausted to the core; he could barely keep his eyes open. He let out a sigh and relaxed into Alex's hold. Michael loved it when Alex would wrap his arms around him. "Monday."

Alex let out a groan, "today's Monday."

Michael rolled over, so he was facing Alex. He buried his face against Alex's chest. Michael took in a deep breath, Alex smelt like almonds. It made Michael smile and his stomach growl. He let out a sigh and looked up at Alex. "I didn't say it was this Monday."

Alex kissed the top of Michael's head, the curls soft against Alex's lips. "You need to sleep!" He told Michael.

Michael nodded, "will you read me some quotes?"

Alex let out a chuckle. Reading quotes was something that Alex's mother used to do with him at bedtime. Alex's mother was a fan of quotes and had written many down in a journal that Alex still had. He let out another chuckle and grabbed the journal for the nightstand. "Absolutely, Sweetheart."

Alex glanced over the page of the journal and smiled. Every quote was in his mother's handwriting. Even though she wasn't with him every day, he took comfort in knowing that he had this piece of her. Alex started reading the quotes that were on the page one by one out loud. He could tell the Michael was drifting off. Alex kissed the top of his head once more and took a deep breath. "The end of something is just another beginning."


	46. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero and Long Round Pass-It-On: Writing.
> 
> This is written for the prompt: Zipper. And the prompts: Homecoming, and "I have never felt this safe before." 
> 
> Alex and Michael discuss Jesse Manes.

Alex let out a groan when he opened his eyes to the bright light that was coming in through the windows. He had forgotten to close the curtains the previous night. Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Michael's hair. Michael was still wrapped in his arms and still asleep. Michael had spent the last week sleeping in Alex's bed, wrapped in his arms the way he was now. Alex kissed his boyfriend's soft curls and took in another deep breath. Michael seemed peaceful.

Alex knew that he had to spend most of his Saturday preparing for his brother Clay's official homecoming. A homecoming that included a parade in Clay's honor, a community lunch, and a free movie showing at the drive-in. Clay hated the idea of all of it because he was never one for all the attention. Alex didn't blame him; they were a lot alike. It was going to be a stressful day for both of them.

Alex slid his hands between Michael and his own body and pulled the zipper of the hooded sweatshirt that he was wearing down. He was hot. Michael was like a heater. When he felt Michael stir, he ran his fingers through Michael's curls. "Morning!"

Michael let out a groan and rubbed his face against Alex's chest. The fabric that had been covering said chest the previous night was no longer there. Only bare skin was against Michael's face. "Is it morning already?" Michael asked as he let out a yawn.

Alex smirked and held Michael tighter against him. "Yes. We have to get up soon."

Michael let out another grunt, "why?"

Alex started rubbing Michael's back. He didn't want to make Michael leave. He wanted to stay in bed with Michael all day, but that wasn't possible. "Clay's homecoming is today, remember? Which means my father and brothers will all be here mid-morning. We can't stay together today." It pained Alex to say the last part. "You aren't safe.

Michael picked his head up and leaned back so he could look into Alex's face. "I have never felt this safe before."

Alex let out a sigh, "you are safe when it is just you and I but not when my father comes home. I don't know what he would do to you. That scares the shit out of me!" Alex ran his fingers through Michael's curls. "You can't be around me today at the homecoming events." When Michael rolled his eyes at him, Alex gripped his chin with his fingers. "Promise me?"

Michael nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against Alex's forehead. He let out a sigh. "Why don't we tell him we are together and deal with what comes? I mean your dad is a homophobic prick, but what can he do?" Michael hated hiding from Jesse Manes.

Alex let out a harsh laugh, "no, that is not an option!"

Michael dropped his head back down against Alex's chest. "So you mean we are going to continue to pretend that we aren't together? That we aren't boyfriends?" Michael hated it. He started playing with the zipper of Alex's hooded sweatshirt.

"You know I don't want to do that, but I can't let you get hurt by my father too." Alex knew that the beatings were happening less to Michael only because Michael was staying with him. If Jesse Manes found out that Michael was his boyfriend, he would probably haul Michael back to Ryan Barnes himself and help him beat him. Alex tried to quell the shiver that rushed through him but failed.

Michael let out a groan and rolled over, so he was back to Alex. He wasn't mad at his boyfriend, but he hated it. It frustrated him. It shouldn't matter that he and Alex were together. When Alex started kissing his neck, Michael reached back and ran his fingers through Alex's silky hair.

"I'm sorry, Baby, it won't be like this forever, I promise!" Alex whispered against Michael's ear.

Michael nodded and kept his eyes closed. The tears were threatening to fall, and he didn't want them too. He didn't want to make Alex feel bad. It was the situation they were in, and Michael was going to have to deal with it.


	47. I'm a Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Bad Guy by Bille Elilish . 
> 
> Michael is hurt once again by his foster father and he finds his way to Alex.

Michael's white shirt was now red, his bloody nose staining the thin material. He knew that Alex would be sleeping in his bed by now. Michael didn't want to disturb him. He stood on his tippy toes peaking into the small window of the shed in Alex's backyard. It was too dark inside to see much. Creeping around without anyone knowing he was there was something that he had become pretty adept at. But it didn't stop him from feeling like a criminal.

Michael had bruises, on both his knees from where he was shoved to the floor multiple times by his foster father.

"Don't you know how to say thank you or please?" He had said to Michael.

Michael wanted to tell him, "I do when I want to." He couldn't get the words out, though.

Michael knew that DeLuca would say that his soul was dark, that was why these things were happening to him. Michael was very cynical, he knew this, but it was what it was.

"So you're a tough guy?" Michael's foster father growled out at him. "Like it really rough?" He had his hands gripped tightly into Michael's curls as he growled the words against Michael's ear. "Just can't get enough of me putting you in your place, can you?" Michael hated that his chest was puffed out as if he was proud of the words he spoke.

Micheal closed his eyes, trying to keep his powers in check. He didn't need to add that into the equation and get him and his siblings into trouble.

"You're just the bad type, your mama didn't want you, your girlfriend doesn't want you, hell your dad probably beat you too." Those words wrung in Michael's ears as he made his way in the dark to the door of the shed. The part about a girlfriend was laughable but the rest, maybe he was the bad type.

**_I'm a bad guy..._ **

Michael crept into the shed closing the door behind him. Slowly making his way towards where he knew the cot was set up. He tried reaching out with his powers to turn on the lantern that he knew Alex kept on the wall beside the bed, but before Michael could, he was grabbed and pinned down on the cot. The light was flicked on, and Michael found Alex's beautiful eyes staring down at him, all panic left Michael.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked quietly as he took in the sight of his disheveled boyfriend. He was covered in blood once again. Alex let out a sigh and climbed off Michael, grabbing the first aid kit that was stashed under the bed.

Michael stayed quiet as Alex started cleaning him up. It wasn't until Alex began to put things away that Michael spoke, "I like it when you take care of me."

Alex let out a hum, "I just wish I didn't have to take care of you for this reason." Alex loved taking care of Michael, but his heart hurt when he saw him hurting. "Take that shirt off."

Michael nodded and pulled the ruined shirt off.

"I don't think I can save this shirt," Alex lamented.

Michael shrugged, "it's just a shirt."

Alex climbed back in the bed, pulling Michael down into his arms. He started humming, and he felt Michael's head turn, so he knew his boyfriend was looking at him. "My mom used to sing this song to me when things got bad with my dad...when things get bad, I find myself humming it a lot."

Michael laced his fingers into Alex's, "you can sing it to me if you want?" Alex nodded and then pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead.

_"Oh please, say to me_   
_You'll let me be your man_   
_And please, say to me_   
_You'll let me hold your hand..."_

"Yes, and always..." Michael whispered.


	48. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), written from the prompt: feather / coin / leaf. 
> 
> Michael gets to see some mementos Alex has kept of his mother.

Michael let out a groan as he felt the bed move beside him. He wasn't ready to be awake yet. Michael's whole body hurt, and he didn't want to move. But he knew that he was with Alex and if Alex was up and moving he probably should be too.

Alex smiled at the noise that his boyfriend made. Alex knew it was early, but they had to get up and start moving before his father did. "Hey," Alex whispered and ran his hand down Michael's arm.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked in a mumble as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. The pillow smelled of Alex. Michael could keep his face buried in this pillow all day.

Alex let out a chuckle when he saw Michael bury his face further into the pillow. He truly was adorable. "I am looking for a shirt for you," he told Michael. Alex ran his fingers across Michael's lower back. His skin was soft, but it was also bruised. Alex was pretty sure he had not seen Michael's skin any other way but bruised. Alex let out a sigh.

When Michael heard Alex let out a sigh, he turned his head to look at him. He had a stern expression on his face, brow furrowed and lips pulled tight. "Must be hard work finding me a shirt," Michael teased him.

Alex smiled and let out a chuckle at his boyfriend's words, "no, it's not." He continued to pull things out from under the bed.

Michael leaned forward and captured Alex's lips with his own. When he pulled back, Alex was smiling at him again. He glanced down at what Alex was doing, "what's that stuff?"

Alex let out a hum and looked down at the box in front of him. He opened the box and started moving the items inside around. "This is stuff that I collected with my mom on our last trip down south," he paused as he picked up one of the items. "It was before she left," Alex held out the item to Michael.

Michael took it from Alex, "Is this an eagle feather?" Alex nodded at him as he handed Michael another object. Michael looked at the round gold-colored coin in his hand. "Is this real gold?"

Alex nodded, "well, at least I think it is. My mom said it was."

Michael propped himself up on his elbows and couldn't stop the wince that escaped him. He gave a weak smile to Alex when he ran his fingers across Michael's lower back again. Michael turned the coin around in his fingers, "this is pretty cool." Alex smiled at him again.

"I don't even remember why I kept this one," Alex pulled out a dried leaf inside a piece of folded wax paper. "I think it was one of my mom's favorite plants, or it was an actual piece of my mom's plant. I might have taken it before my dad threw it out." Alex couldn't even remember.

Michael took the wax paper from Alex, "it's nice that you have something of hers though right?"

Alex let out a hum and nodded. He moved the small shoebox out of the plastic tote it was inside and smiled. "I knew I had a shirt in here." He grabbed it an unfolded it. "This one is old, but it should be comfortable."

Michael nodded and took the shirt.

"Come on we got to get you out of here before my dad gets up," Alex didn't want Michael found by his father.

"Thank you," Michael said as he slowly started to get up.

"You don't have to thank me, Michael." Alex leaned in and kissed him on the lips, bringing a smile to them.

Michael counted it a good day when he could get Alex to call him Michael instead of Guerin.


	49. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: As Time Goes By
> 
> Alex knows as time goes by he will have Guerin figured out.

As time goes by and the more time that Alex spends with Guerin, the more he realizes how deeply in love with the other teen he is.

As time goes by and the more times that Guerin comes to Alex hurt, the more Alex wants to do some hurting of his own. Alex isn't a violent person, but for Guerin, he thinks he could be one.

As time goes by, Alex realizes he and Guerin are both broken. Alex is broken by a father that doesn't love him. Guerin is broken by a rotten system where no one cares about him. There is also more to both of them than either of them is telling.

As time goes by, Alex plans on finding out all that Michael is hiding from him.


	50. Too Much Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for I Want Love by Elton John. 
> 
> Michael is uncomfortable with Alex being in his room at his foster families house.

Alex let out a sigh as he watched Michael pace the floor in front of him. They were in Michael's room. Alex had come over without telling Michael he was doing so. Michael was flipping out a little. "Guerin, will you please sit down and talk to me?" Alex reached out and caught Michael's hand in his own.

Michael didn't pull away from Alex, but he shook his head at him. He didn't want to sit down. That meant getting comfortable. That meant getting comfortable with Alex at his foster home. He didn't want them to get comfortable here. Too much bad happened here, in this room. Alex tightened his fingers on Michael's, and Michael let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Guerin..."

Michael shook his head again. "This place carries too much baggage..." he couldn't bring himself to look at Alex as he spoke. "I carry too much baggage," he was forced to look at Alex when the other teen stood up and stepped in front of him.

"It may be true that this place carries a lot of baggage, I have seen evidence of some of it, but you don't carry too much baggage for me. Do you hear me?" Alex paused and took hold of Michael's chin. Michael still wouldn't make eye contact with him, "please look at me." When Michael did, Alex gave him a small smile. "You are mine, and I am yours, all baggage included. Got it?"

Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Alex. "I got it!" He whispered against Alex's skin.


	51. A Kiss Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Falco - The Spirit Never Dies. 
> 
> Michael is a little sad about the idea of having to say goodbye to Alex.

"I don't like it when we kiss like this," Michael said as Alex pulled away from him, he was still hovering over Michael. Michael watched as Alex licked his lips.

Alex tilted his head with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything in return. He almost had a challenging look in his eyes.

Michael couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "what?"

Alex slowly licked his lips again, he could still taste Michael, but more importantly, he knew it drove Michael crazy to watch him do it. "You mean you don't like me on top of you kissing your brains out?"

Michael let out a nervous chuckle, "that is not what I meant."

Alex cocked his head, "what did you mean then?"

Michael let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "You said that I have to go soon because your father is supposed to be home," he paused, opening his eyes when Alex let out a hum. "I don't like saying goodbye, and this kiss is a kiss goodbye."

Alex tsked and leaned down to kiss Michael again, "I am never saying goodbye to you, Guerin!" Alex watched as that beautiful smile that he loved so much spread across Michael face before he leaned down and kissed him again. "Our kisses never mean goodbye, okay?" Alex whispered against Michael's lips.

Michael nodded, "I like the sound of that."


	52. Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), Challenge The ABC's of a Hero
> 
> Written for the prompt: Amused
> 
> Michael climbs up to Alex's window to find his boyfriend dance around in nothing but a towel, but what surprises him the most is what happens after Alex realizes he is there.

Michael climbed up the tree outside of Alex's bedroom window. He was glad that Alex had a window that was on the backside of the house. Michael didn't want to be seen as a creeper. Or someone to think that he was breaking into the Manes' house. That was the last thing that Michael needed was for Jesse Manes to get a call that Michael was arrested for trying to break into his home. When he got up level with Alex's window, Michael let out an amused chuckle. Alex was dancing across his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his naturally tanned skin. A towel was wrapped around Alex's hair. Clearly, he had just taken a shower. Michael almost didn't want to knock on the window to let Alex know he was there. He was enjoying the show. It wasn't wrong to watch your boyfriend without them knowing you were there, was it?

Michael let out a sigh and wrapped his knuckle against the glass of the window. He wasn't surprised when Alex jumped and spun around to face the window, but Michael was surprised when said towel fell to the floor. Michael felt his mouth fall open but quickly closed it and turned his gaze away. He was sure if Alex wanted him to see him completely naked or not. Michael let out a sigh when the window opened. He was pretty sure that it was going to be a little awkward for a bit.

"Get in here, you Peeping Tom," Alex let out a chuckle and practically pulled Michael into his room. "I thought that you couldn't come over tonight?" Alex said, letting out a relieved breath as he pulled Michael into his arms. He hugged him tighter than he meant, too, and Michael let out a small grunt but hugged him back. 

Michael took in the scent of Alex's clean hair, letting out another sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, not sure why Michael wasn't talking to him. 

"I'm sorry I saw you naked." Michael nuzzled his face into Alex's neck.

Alex let out another chuckle but kept Michael pressed against him, "I am not worried about that." 

Michael pulled away, "but..."

Alex didn't let him get the rest of his words out. He pressed their lips together. Alex kissed Michael softly but steadily. He drew a whimper from Michael's lips before he pulled back, looking at his boyfriend, who still had his eyes closed. Alex wasn't sure if Michael had opened his eyes at all since he had pulled him into the room. "Now, are you okay?"

Michael nodded but still didn't open his eyes. Alex was caressing his face with his fingers and lips, and Michael was happy to let him. "Guerin?" 

Michael let out a sigh, "yes, Max just annoyed me, so I left." At Michael's words, Alex let out a booming laugh and then kissed him again. Hearing Alex laugh like that brought a smile to Michael's face. He loved it when Alex laughed. "By the way, I really loved your dancing!"

Alex let out another booming laugh, "I'm sure you love something else more than my dancing." He couldn't help but tease Michael. 

Michael let out a groan and dropped his head on to Alex's shoulder, "no comment..."


End file.
